


在巴别塔轰塌之前

by ARebel



Category: NCT, 娜俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARebel/pseuds/ARebel
Summary: 极端OOC，全文4.5w+，很长，慎入。





	在巴别塔轰塌之前

在巴别塔轰塌之前

 

（上）

 

是这样的，说起黄仁俊，我有千言万语，但都不成型。我讲故事的水平有限，无法支撑剧情的跌宕。提前说好，它冗杂，而且无趣，很多细节我记不清了，我只能从混乱的记忆中找出几片未被破坏的，试着拼凑出一个完整的、简洁无奇的故事讲给你听。

 

智齿

2017.11.20  
罗渽民又长了一颗智齿。这是最后一颗，藏在上牙的最右边，不是很痛，就是牙龈肿了，吃饭的时候碰着了，动不动就嚼出一嘴血腥味。其实没多大问题，但是金道英对他的保护比较过度，每天只许他喝清淡白粥，任何有韧劲的食物都丢掉，连咸菜都给禁止了。罗渽民被这份无理煞的面黄肌瘦，成天说话都少半截底气。

“红烧肉吃吗？”李帝努捧着餐盒走过来。

心里燃起欣喜之光，三秒之后又灭了。“还是不了吧，油大，我嫌腻。”

“你不会被一颗智齿搞成素食主义了吧？”

差不多吧，罗渽民在心里回答。李帝努眼里的惊异满满当当，罗渽民不想和他在这个问题上争辩太多，只微笑着点点头，然后捞过桌面的保温杯：“最近有点发炎，不注意不行，你快吃吧，我还不饿，喝点水就行了。”

话说的真他妈可怜。罗渽民心疼自己，李帝努的眼神也心疼他，但是见他拒绝，也不好强迫，一脸可惜地走开了。罗渽民盯着对方离开的背影，一边在心里流泪一边又把金道英从头到脚用热油炸一遍。罗渽民今年大二，李帝努是他名义上的下铺。之所以说是名义上的，是因为从上了大学他就没在寝室住过。他一直住在金道英家，混了一年多，不用交租，因为金道英是他亲表哥，关系近得很。所以尽管罗渽民心里有怨也不敢多说什么，他是罗渽民的宿主，天气冷，被他赶出家门罗渽民会冻死在街头。

不过心里的不满还是要抒发的。

超市的货品不太全，占地面积也小，附近的超市只有这一家，条件的有利促成它的嚣张，用心经营属于浪费。常年失修的铁门大敞四开着，像张着嘴等待投喂的怪兽，罗渽民站在门口，感觉自己要被它黑漆漆的腹腔吞进去。

最终他决定主动成为它的食物。“有人吗？”他走进门。

柜台里的人抬头看了他一眼，没说话，罗渽民看懂对方的眼神：你瞎吗？

脾气真差，罗渽民想。“有口香糖吗？”

一盒绿箭扔过来。“十二。”

“啊，我要的是口香糖。”罗渽民看着桌面上的薄荷糖发愁，柜台里的人突然不耐烦地啧了一声，他吓了一跳，不想过多惹麻烦，“算了，就这个吧。”掏出十二块钱拍在桌子上。

对方把钱收起来，恶狠狠地说了一句欢迎下次光临。罗渽民被莫名其妙的恶意砸的晕头转向，拿了薄荷糖出门，心说以后都不会再光临这里。牙龈比牙齿疼，罗渽民满心只想破坏金道英对智齿的呵护，倒出一颗薄荷糖塞嘴里，苦甜混杂的气味让他干呕。果然还是忍不了，算了，报复先缓缓，找个地方吐了吧。罗渽民张望着，把薄荷糖顶到新长出的智齿下。

迎面时走来一个人，穿着白色的羽绒服，落下的脚步陷进雪地，咖啡色围巾被风刮起一角，软绵绵地飘在空中。罗渽民的心跟着一块荡漾。清脆的嘎嘣声。

薄荷糖被智齿才冒出的牙尖刺碎了。

 

这是一次出乎意料的重逢，我们都没想到能在这里见到对方。先开个头吧，青春故事的发源都在高中。我们的高中是私立高中，学费比较昂贵，而且有一个玛丽苏气十分浓重的名字——圣门高中。我至今还认为我们校长心中有一个言情小说梦。也许是应了那句天高皇帝远，圣门高中的地位在我们镇上是要超过公立学校的。据说它拥有很强大的师资力量，这也使它把入学门槛抬得很高，首先就是学费。不过高昂的入门费用并不影响家长的疯狂，人人都挤破了脑袋要把自己的孩子送进来，谁都想和上流挂钩。我算是很幸运的，我的父亲是圣门高中的老师，所以我不必走固定繁杂的程序，有小说梦的女校长为我开了后门。我父亲的教学水平被这个县城评为第一，因为他是某名牌大学的博士生。我认为这评定很不客观，博士生就一定能讲好课吗？我从小到大可从未在他的课堂集中过精神。统计的样本一定没考虑我。我搞不清他们评判的标准。

我父亲心地善良，师德也不错，他认为老师是教书育人的，所以不能一味追求学费带来的利益，这样会使知识的传递失去高贵的意义。校长认为博士说的有道理，所以在我入学那年破例招了五个贫困生，并为他们承担了高中三年学业中的一切花销，黄仁俊就是其中之一。

结果令人欣慰，圣门高中的风评又多了一颗星。校长对我父亲佩服死了，然而事实上那五位贫困生才是风波的中心，功劳被我父亲截胡，谁也没问过当事人的意见。博士身份是愚蠢的挡箭牌，我父亲虚伪的善意只满足了他自己的良心，校长也是，他们的善良不够纯粹。

 

2015.11.03  
圣门高中位于县城的最西部，夏天还好，到了冬天刮着西风，刀刻般的冷冽划在脸上，几乎寸步难行。我坐在车的后座，听着清晨广播的英文听力，大意是一个男人去邻居家串门，结果不小心把对方的小鸟放飞了，然后他带着新买的小鸟去道歉。不难，有趣度也不错，就是合理性欠佳，不过我还是听得津津有味，心里跟着英式口音一起念：bird、cage。

电厂在烧炉子，浓浓的污烟从学校后身飘过来，太阳被遮住了，天也被染成灰蒙蒙。我们学校哪里都好，就是选址太不靠谱，怎么能选在下风向呢，这样不就把污气都送到我们肺里了。我一边想一边戴上口罩下了车，新来的司机不多言，朝我微微点头示意告别。空气很糟，单薄的口罩难以阻挡烟尘飞舞，我把帽子一并扣上，同时加快了行走的速度。

“罗渽民，老师找你！”

班级的嘈杂不断，暖气的热意和同学的吵闹共同作用，加快神经的跳跃。我好想骂人，我还没来得及脱外套。“哪个老师？”

“你老爸。”

他妈的。

老爸不许我在学校叫他老爸，我们的父子关系在学校不作数。那去办公室只能有一个可能：我犯了学生不该犯的错误，老爸要用人民教师的身份教育我。预见倒霉时我的直觉总是准的可怕，推开办公室的门，隔壁班李马克的爸妈并排挺拔地站着，跟站军姿似的。我没忍住，翻了白眼出来。

“罗老师，你看看，他到现在还是一脸不屑，哪里有承认错误的意思！”男性一方先开口，显然他对我的态度十分不满。

老爸，哦不这时候应该叫罗老师。罗老师的不满不比那个高个子强壮的男人少，他看着我，眼神写满了给我过来，死兔崽子。我不情不愿地走过去，一男一女的脸色更菜，这种结果出乎我的意料，没人教我怎么气人，我无师自通。

“罗渽民，李马克的父母说你打了李马克，是真的吗？”罗老师坐在皮椅上，语气严厉，不怒自威，他继承了我爷爷的警风，尽管他只是一个老师。我爷爷在天之灵一定很开心。

“是，我打了。”我大方承认，十四个小时前李马克被我打的鼻青脸肿，此刻正在医院躺着，我没什么好隐瞒的。

“罗老师！你看看，你看看他什么态度！我儿子被打到手臂骨折，他居然一点想道歉的意思都没有，罗老师，您快点把他的父母叫来吧，我们需要好好沟通沟通！看看他们到底是怎么教育孩子的！”

罗老师的脸越来越青，我反而很开心，甚至想要吹口哨，选曲欢乐颂。李马克的爸妈不知道我的家长就是眼前这位衣冠楚楚的罗老师，当然他们也想不到。罗老师体面，学历高，做事有条不紊，亲和有礼，从不对班上的同学搞特殊对待。他的孩子是要继承他的良好品德的，眼前这位嚣张跋扈、气焰难平的无礼混混才不会和罗老师有关系，他们只是恰巧同姓，可怜了罗老师，要与这样的人一起姓罗。

我微笑着，与李马克的父母共同等待罗老师的回应。

“你为什么要打李马克？”罗老师问。

“没有为什么。”是他活该。后半句我是在心里说的，但前半句就足以令他们暴怒，李马克的父亲压不住气，揪起我的衣领，马上要朝我挥拳。罗老师见情况不妙，起身扯住他的手，但是罗老师与他的体型差距过大，那个男人比文质彬彬的罗老师大了两个号。我直觉这一拳躲不过去了，我也不想躲，我心里好郁闷，打过李马克之后也没让我的郁闷消失，我需要用某种方式排解它，或许再来一架是个不错的选择，这次的对象是成年男人，要比李马克那个瘦鸡打起来过瘾多了。

可是我的计划没能成功，黄仁俊打断了我们。他抱着一摞作业本走进门，最上面是我的，我一早上的时间都浪费在办公室，并没有交过作业。是黄仁俊主动替我做的。我们的混乱惊到他，他站在那愣了好半天，瘦弱的肩膀不住颤抖，这副软弱的模样令我更火大。但是他的到来也给了我逃脱的机会，李马克的父亲松了手，我没客气，率先挥了一拳到他的脸上。

“罗渽民！”罗老师和黄仁俊一块喊出声。

 

草莓

2015.9.13  
“听说了吗？黄仁俊昨天跟隔壁班的李马克告白了。”

“靠，他还真敢啊！李马克要恶心死了吧。”

“不过我听说啊，他跟李马克告白，李马克也没直接拒绝他，他俩不会真的搞上吧。”

“怎么可能，李马克女朋友都交过好几个了，黄仁俊一同性恋还想和他有什么关系啊。”

“就是的，唉你们猜他上厕所是男厕还是女厕，改天让他进女厕找找归属感吧。”

“啊，死变态～哈哈哈哈哈！”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

哄笑声渐渐走远，我从隔间走出来，镜子上未干的水渍留下几道肮脏的痕迹，它们恶心到我了。还有两分钟就上课了，我把洗手液打了很多遍，看不见的细菌藏在泡沫中，化开在水里。可我还是觉得洗不干净，有什么东西一直缠在我的手指上，像是细碎粘腻的蜘蛛网，我甩不脱。用力张开手，直到神经开始胀痛。李马克。我在心里默念。

第一节是讨厌的数学课，我的座位在最后一排，黄仁俊在我的斜对面。我不是会好好听课的类型，不过黄仁俊会。我对打扰别人乐此不疲。我把卷子撕成几个纸条，食指与拇指捏紧揉搓，纸条没一会儿就变成了一个指甲大的小球。闭上一只眼睛，左手做瞄准状，指尖与指尖摩擦，小球迅速从我手中弹了出去。我在心里计算过抛物线，正好能落在黄仁俊的桌子上。

黄仁俊被吓了一跳，小球滚了几圈落到地上。他知道这是谁的杰作，但他不想回头。我看出他的抗拒，又揉好一颗纸球扔过去。这次没有刚才发挥的好，还把数学老师的注意力吸引了过来。

“罗渽民！”老师站在讲台上气冲冲地吼，“你来说说第五题的答案。”

我从座位站起来，动作很慢，我是在拖延时间，我把卷子撕掉做球了，哪里知道第五题是什么。黄仁俊在这时突然动了，瘦弱苍白的手指弯了弯，比出一个“三”的手势。这会是答案吗？我犹豫两秒，先试试看，“C？”

数学老师的表情缓和了一些。我放下心，坚定了答案，“选C。”

时间没给数学老师留下批评我的机会，下课铃适时响起，她叹着气，满腔遗憾地离开了。黄仁俊坐在座位没动，我盯着他的侧脸看了几秒钟，动身走到他身边。

“嘿，学习呐？”

黄仁俊写字的手一顿，没抬头。

“学霸好高冷，都不理人哦。”

“你有什么事？”黄仁俊看向我，眼神疏离。

“没事啊，找你聊聊天嘛。”我跳到他的桌子上坐着，故意打断他学习的进度，“不要再学啦，都下课了。”

“你……”黄仁俊木讷的脸上终于变了表情，点点怒意爬上他的眼睛，我心里产生了几缕微弱的自豪感。“你下去！”他提高了音量。

这根本威胁不到我，他连生气都是一副柔软的模样，我很受用，捉弄他的兴趣也更浓。“不要。”

黄仁俊没遇到过这种情况，脸都气红了，“这是我的座位。”

“又没写你的名字。”

“罗渽民，你不要太过分！”

“不然你打我啊。”

黄仁俊当然不会动手打我，可他又觉得我实在太气人了，所以一时感到无措。他性格很温和，憋的火通通压在心底，从不发泄出来。对于这样的找茬，他习惯了，忍过就好了。我不喜欢他这样的性格，生气怎么可以不表现出来，他应该发火，应该怒吼着撕碎一切能撕碎的，把书本全部砸烂在地上，用剧烈起伏的胸膛和怨愤的眼神告诉大家：他正在生气。但黄仁俊不会的，我心里清楚，他连被人戳脊梁骨都不在乎。

“今晚还是一起走吧？”我坐在黄仁俊的桌子上，开始前后摆动双腿。

“……不。”黄仁俊回答，“我说了很多次不要跟着我。”

“没有跟啊，刚好顺路嘛。”我露出好无辜的神态，接着问，“为什么不要了？”

“……我有约了。”

“奇闻！”我吹了一个口哨，“谁约你了？”

“李马克。”

这个名字我在一个小时前刚听过，频率超过普通同学，圣门高中有两千名学生，我不清楚李马克是其中哪位的代号。但现在他与黄仁俊挂了勾，我不得不对他产生该有的好奇心。

“隔壁班的？”我问。

“你不需要知道。”

好吧，学校只有这么大，他不说我也会知道。我不是很高兴，李马克的出现意味着我与黄仁俊之间产生了断层，我们的人生开始出现对方不了解的人，这不在我的掌控之中。我讨厌李马克。尽管我们素未谋面。

 

2015.9.30  
黄仁俊提着一盒草莓走过来，放到我的桌子上。我看到他左边额角有一小块淤青，前几天没有的，它和草莓一样新鲜。“罗渽民，帮我个忙。”  
哦，学霸也会玩贿赂。“什么忙？”我挑眉。

“下午罗老师的课，我不上了，你能帮我劝他不要把我逃课的事通报给校长吗？”

这是他第一次求我帮忙，也是他第一次逃课。我愣住，心里冒出些不可言说的想法。“李马克叫你和他一起逃课？”

我直觉好准，听到我提李马克，黄仁俊的表情立刻变了，从疏离到柔和，耳尖也挂上了淡淡的粉红色。“嗯。”他轻轻点点头。

单是李马克三个字就让他变得和煦了，对我的态度也软化了，我嫉妒死了，看来李马克才是他情绪主体，我只能算连带。

“不要。”我拒绝他，故意搬出校规来，“学校不准学生逃课，你不要找我给你打掩护。”

“可你也常逃课。”他拆穿我。我抬起头望向他的眼睛，他的眼神不相信我，“……帮我一次吧，如果你觉得一盒草莓不够，我可以再买一盒。”

他家里不富裕，一盒草莓要花掉他三天的生活费。我心里塌了一角，努力假装的疏远也渐渐站不住脚。“你为什么一定要逃课？”

这问题真是没有存在的必要，还能因为什么，不就是李马克。我在心里骂自己，这个节骨眼了还不忘自取其辱。但好在黄仁俊仁慈，他没有让我更加难堪，他只是摇了摇头，然后说：“你不要问了。”

我的大脑在那一刻开窍，接收到他的良苦用心，他给了我一个台阶，如果我聪明，我就会顺着下去，或许改变主意答应替他打掩护，或许还保持原本的坚定，反正不会再追问。他点化我的欲望很浅显，也不想收回去，就那么浮在面上，等待我领会。我悟出来啦，也明白啦，可是我不想遂他的愿，宙斯送给潘多拉好奇心又不准她打开盒子，黄仁俊给话题开了头又不想继续，哪有这样的事情，他们不讲道理。

“你要和李马克做什么？只有你们两个人吗？你就要一直和他鬼混下去吗？他一点都不了解你家的情况吧，如果他知道你生活在怎样的环境里还会喜欢你吗？”我又生气又难过，说出的话比往常更咄咄逼人，黄仁俊被我一连串的问题问住了，我其实都不是很确定他有听懂我的话，但他的确傻在了那里，我看着他，看他额角的新鲜印记，看他苍白的嘴唇，柔软的发丝，纤细的脖颈和脆弱的脚踝，我用眼神凌迟他身上鲜活的器官，唯独不杀死他的眼睛。不是不想，是我不敢，他同样在砍伤我，要是我们对弈还不知谁会败下场。我不该提起黄仁俊的家庭的，这是我们两个人的秘密，我们的平衡建立在对它闭口不谈，现在我把它从黄仁俊心底扯出来，沿途一片血肉模糊。我切断了我们的关系，我们的默契被我亲手摧毁了。我做错了，我后悔了，我不该这样的。我不知道刚刚我们的对话有多少人听到，我的勇气与黄仁俊眼里的不可置信一块被剪碎了，世界只剩下我们两个，我无法确认其他人的反应。

鲜红的草莓还摆在桌上，娇艳欲滴，咬一口能冒出一片天然果汁，平均一个两块钱，果肉里漏了好几个窟窿，都是催熟的产物。我记起来了，我不喜欢吃人工草莓，草莓压根不当季。

 

2017.11.21  
罗渽民睁开眼的时候天还是黑的，隔壁床上没人，阳台里传出压抑的哭声，断断续续，他听不真切，但他能确定那是金道英的声音。他没觉得惊讶，自从金道英和男朋友分手之后他每晚都可以听到。罗渽民很体谅他，金道英只比他大了四岁，长辈眼中他们还都是孩子，小孩子不许懂爱情，金道英很听话，所以他都把悲伤放在无人惊扰的深夜。

事实上罗渽民一直没睡着，日期换成了新的数字，距离他遇见黄仁俊过了16个小时，还不够一天，却足够成为失眠的理由。黄仁俊还是老样子，罗渽民以为这几年他至少能长点肉，他过去太瘦了，事实却让他失望。他不旦没长肉，反而还比以前更纤细，厚重的羽绒外套都没把他增重多少。上次分离的时候他明明答应我要好好照顾自己，罗渽民觉得好生气，黄仁俊不听话，他没有守约。不过也没人能证明瘦就一定不健康，罗渽民叹了一口气，觉得自己这样想他也许偏颇。

他们没和对方聊天，这也是导致罗渽民睡不着的重要原因，黄仁俊完全略过他了，像和路上所有陌生人擦肩而过那样。这就是他，罗渽民想：我不怪他，并且开始主动为他找开脱的借口——我们从高中最后一个跨年夜往后就没见过面，事发突然，我们都没准备好。

今天有零下十五度，阳台的温度比室内低的多，金道英哭够了，也被冻够了，挂着一脸没擦净的眼泪鼻涕回来了。看到罗渽民醒着，他被吓了一跳，定格的身影周边有一层皎白的月光，还挺有种冰清玉洁的气质。

他掀开被子躺进去，犹豫半天才开口问：“你怎么还不睡？”

“我睡不着。”罗渽民说，“一晚上都挺精神。”

“哦。”金道英轻轻应了一声，声音里又带上了哭腔，“我也睡不着。”

“哥。”罗渽民叫了他一声，叫完他就后悔了，他其实根本不知道该说什么。可是金道英还在哭，在罗渽民叫过哥之后甚至哭的更凶，罗渽民不知道自己是哪一个环节感动到他了，对方还是第一次在他面前掉眼泪。“哥，你别哭。”罗渽民只能先劝他。

“他要结婚了。”金道英哽咽的很严重，导致开口的声音都不太像他了。

这次罗渽民连哥都叫不出来了，金道英的前男友还真是王八蛋，他们交往六年，分手才一周，他就已经找好了新欢，并且还要把后半生交付出去，什么感情来的这样快，对方又是何方神圣，只用七天就抽走了他表哥六年时光的全部意义。哭吧，罗渽民在心里对他说，一直哭下去吧，眼泪有资格替你悼念真心。

“我是不是好傻？”金道英的眼里还在源源不断往外涌着眼泪。

不，一点也不。罗渽民依然在心里说。至少他真心爱过你，你比我幸运多了。

“如果我现在去找他，还会有机会吗？”

劝说的话卡在喉咙里，不要去，不要自取其辱。

罗渽民吐不出，黑夜把他的发声器官吞噬了。他知道的，哪怕他说出口了，他的劝说也没有一点说服力，在碰壁这方面他比金道英专业的多。

“算了，这样也太贱了。”金道英说着突然笑了，大义凛然的悲怆。“我眼瞎了，你千万不要学我。”

罗渽民感到挫败，从悲痛到释然，金道英的情绪调节全凭他自己，他根本没有起到作用。不行，罗渽民又想：他是我表哥，我得做点什么佐证我们的亲情。于是他清清嗓子，让自己的语气听起来坚定一些，“如果你实在难受，我可以帮你教训他。”

金道英听后笑了，很短促的一声，“你想怎么教训他？”

“打他。”言简意赅。

“噗，哈哈哈哈……”他这下笑的久了，“那还是算了吧，要别人知道我教唆大学生去打架，还不一定要怎么骂我。”

差点忘了，罗渽民想，金道英不是黄仁俊，他在乎的，别人对他毫厘的评价他都在乎的。罗渽民没觉得失望，世界上本来就只有一个黄仁俊，他珍贵极了，像一朵开在悬崖的花，凭空出世。罗渽民被它惊艳，甘心俯首认输。只可惜层峦的硬石头无法传输养分，它也只能在终日不得供奉的单薄中急促凋亡。

 

李马克

2017.11.30  
十一月的最后一天，气候迈入全新的等级，全国平均降了十度，冬天开始全面拥抱每个人。罗渽民生活的地方太北了，每年要经历半年的冬季，第一批入冬，第一批见雪，第一批感受严寒，当地人见惯了冬天的花招，这次的降温活动并不能使他们吃惊。目前罗渽民把关心放在了他的智齿上，它暂时停止生长了，用舌尖轻轻舔舔，它现在还很小，只冒出一个不平整的截面，金道英告诉他说他需要从现在就好好照顾它，不然智齿以后会变成龋齿，像小孩子捣蛋那样把他疼得死去活来。罗渽民不是很信，他母亲怀他时没有乱吃东西，基因恩赐他，给了他一口好牙，在大部分孩子为了牙齿问题苦恼的时候他还能一口咬碎两个冰块，像金道英说的那种情况他没经历过，他不知道它的痛苦程度有多高，因此激不起恐惧。

“你吃那么多桔子会上火，万一智齿又发炎了怎么办？”边吃桔子边看剧是罗渽民的兴趣爱好，在看到他把第六个桔子咽进肚子之后，金道英忍不住问。

“不会的。”罗渽民嚼着桔子，这个有点酸，“我以前一次吃了十个都不要紧。”

金道英惊恐地看着他，“十个？你不怕撑死啊？”

罗渽民说：“当然不会了，要是桔子能撑死人李帝努早就死过不知道多少次了。”

“李帝努也爱吃桔子？”

“嗯，一次最少十五个。”

罗渽民感到金道英的世界观被他们颠覆了，后者从来没有接触过像他们这样不要命地吃桔子的人，桔子又不是什么难见的玩意，他们这样实属不值得。可他们只是喜欢吃，也没有特殊的理由，就像男人喜欢看美女一样平常，罗渽民觉得金道英的惊讶同样不值得。

“呃，你要是爱吃，我晚上再给你买一些。”

“不了吧。”罗渽民摇摇头，指尖还停留桔子特有的酸涩气味，“我更想吃草莓。”

“现在的草莓可都是后天加工的。”金道英提醒他，“你不是最讨厌非天然的草莓？”

这话让他记起了黄仁俊，罗渽民知道金道英只是好心，可出现的时机不恰当，引发的情绪自然不对等。他的心情一下跌到谷底，金道英最好把说话的技巧这门课程重修十年。

“我只是以前讨厌。”

“现在不了？”

“人都会变的。”

“靠啊。”金道英死死皱着眉，“你装什么高深莫测。”

 

金道英比我多吃了四年的盐，做人的基础课程居然还没完全掌握。他对我的分析不准确，谁说我是在装高深莫测了，人本来就会变，坏人变好人，好人变更好的人，世界也跟着一块变，唯一不变的只有欲望。我们生活在欲望的年代，事情的变化激起欲望，不竭的欲望导致发展永不懈怠。这是死循环，每个人都沦陷在欲望的泥潭，没人能挣脱。我的确变了，我可以接受人工草莓的味道了，但我也和大多数人一样，欲望没有变，几年前的我爱着黄仁俊，想拥有他的欲望包围着我，我活着，欲望也随之生长，所以几年后的我还是爱他，尽管我们只见了一面，关系还不如陌生人，可我仍然爱着他。然而我强大的欲望是失败产物，它没能使我们的关系改变分毫。

 

时间还早，李帝努打电话约罗渽民打游戏，去学校门口的网吧。他们学校不仅超市要搞垄断，网吧也要，那里的网速堪比蜗牛，罗渽民不理解李帝努为什么要把没课的大好时光浪费在网络延迟上，但既然他约了自己，并且主动为自己承担上网的费用，自己就没地位拒绝。任何情况下金主都要尊贵一些。

到了之后罗渽民才知道，李帝努是结伴来的，他的目的不是单纯来找他上网，而是向他介绍一个不知从哪冒出来的朋友。

“这我初中同学。”李帝努拉过他身边的人，“你们两个应该蛮投缘。”

罗渽民不知道李帝努是怎么判断出来的，他近视，平时也不爱戴眼镜，眼前的人影彻底清晰地展现在他的眼前花了十秒。十秒可以支撑很多事情同时发生：最后一片苟延残喘的叶子从树杈落下，街边关东煮的汤汁再次沸腾，信号灯发出即将变换的叮叮催促。然后罗渽民看清了李帝努身旁的人，他觉得自己积攒了二十年的缘分就这样毫无征兆地在被圈制的时间里一并喷薄，过去铺天盖地的飞过来，没有一个给他留下喘息的余地。

李马克和以前不太一样了，下颚的线条比两年前更有棱角，从外表看，他已经顺利迈入成年人的行列。可他还留着黑发，发丝也是软绵绵地顺下来，不知他是在缅怀哪份逝去的青春。

“好巧啊。”李马克首先朝罗渽民打了招呼，他笑得傻乎乎，好像他们早就冰释前嫌，“没想到是你啊。”

对方先递出橄榄枝，罗渽民怎样反应都比他低一等了。李帝努不清楚他们之前的事情，微笑着站到一边欣慰地看着他们，像是在说：你看，我就说你们会投缘。罗渽民觉得自己不能表现的那么小肚鸡肠，哪怕只为了李帝努也不可以。他愣了几秒，咧开嘴露出一个不怎么好看的笑，“是啊真的好巧。”他的话只说了半句，剩下的好坏不由他控制，靠李马克自我想象。

“诶，你们之前认识吗？”李帝努终于意识到了。

“唔，算是吧。”李马克笑着，看似不好意思地挠了挠头，“我们上一个高中。”

“哦哦哦，圣门！啊，罗渽民之前跟我提过的，我不小心给忘了。”李帝努说。

罗渽民：“你什么时候上过心？”

“诶话不能这么说啊。”李帝努耸耸肩，他还想说什么，手机却突然响了，“靠。怎么这个时候打电话。”他拿出手机，表情阴郁。“是导员的电话，不能不接，你俩先聊着，我一会儿回来。”

“去吧。”罗渽幸灾乐祸地推了他一把，“祝你好运。”

 

李帝努和导员的渊源不太重要，在这里我就不介绍了，比起他离开的原因，所造成的结果似乎更引人兴致。我和李马克完全陷入了沉默，很符合常理的发展，李马克和我的关系建立永远需要第三方的插入，高中时是黄仁俊，现在是李帝努。我们从来都不熟，更算不上朋友，只要我们传输的媒介一断，我们就失去了来往的必要。不，不是我们故意，世界上本来就有天生处不来的两个人。

他不善言谈，我又不想和他说话，于是我们站在一起当雕塑，互相无视对方的存在。但是好冷，这里的冬天实在太冷了，大家都觉得我们过冬的装备很牛逼，实际并不是，我家乡的冬天尤为刺骨，我们的保暖设备只能维持十分钟，再厚的毛皮物都抵挡不了严寒的虐待。我一直很讨厌冬天。

“要不要找个咖啡厅？”最终冬天的侵袭让我放弃尊严的抵抗，我活动了一下冻僵的脸颊，生硬地吐出几个字。

李马克也被冻得不轻，黄仁俊说过，李马克比我还不抗冻。“好。”他立刻点头，“街对面就有一家。”

我怀疑他早就有这个算盘，这里的冬天真剧烈，像俄国人爱的伏特加，把我们一切对抗的神经麻痹了，我们像是忘了此前的势均力敌互不相让的对峙，取暖变成了我们的共同追求，在活命这方面，我居然和李马克产生了共鸣，日他娘的。

咖啡馆果然比外面暖和多了，我故意选了个不靠窗的位置，我可不想让别人知道我要和李马克坐在一起喝咖啡。李马克慢吞吞地走过来，我能感觉到他也在犹豫，但最终他迈过了心里那道坎，咬着牙坐到了我的对面。我比刚才更有机会细致看他，他不止外表变成了大人，眼睛也是，我见过他的眼神，在我父亲的脸上有一模一样的，怜悯的、高高在上的、功利的，属于善良的成年人的眼神。我大胆猜测，他这两年也许过的不那么愉快。

“如果李帝努找不到我们了怎么办？”他问我。

“他会打电话的。”我说，“不过他一时半会应该也回不来。”

“他怎么了？”

“打架。”

“大学生了还打架？”

“四十多岁的还打架呢。”

李马克没再说话了，他一定想到了高三那年，我在罗老师的办公室和他父亲痛痛快快打了一架的经典事件。我一战成名，从此圣门每年开学典礼上校长都要拿我举例子，大意是我的作为学生和未成年人严重违背了纲常道义，学弟学妹要以我为戒，不要再犯同样的错误。没人理会前因，他们只记得我是个不讲理的流氓。

“我很久没见过黄仁俊了。”李马克低着头，咖啡冒出的热气蒸湿了他的刘海。

我不是，我前几天刚和他在学校门口的小超市见过一面，我赢了一局。

“不知道他现在过的怎么样。”李马克说。

“还行。”我回想了一下，“瘦了一点，不过脸色看起来蛮健康的。”

“你见过他了？”李马克惊讶地看着我。

“见过。”我用力点头，证明我没有说谎。

“啊。”李马克张了张嘴，然后把两片单薄的嘴唇用力抿在一起，再度张开，淡淡地说，“他过得好就行。”

其实我并不清楚黄仁俊过的好不好，我们没有交谈，我只是把我的臆想说了出来，李马克现在的反应让我有些手足无措，甚至还有几分紧张，我不太擅长欺骗，李马克比我认知中的单纯，他居然真的相信了我蹩脚的假自尊。

“如果你还能见到他，替我给他说一声对不起行吗？”他问我。

当然不行，他对不起黄仁俊的地方太多了，只说一声又怎么可能得到原谅。但也许他压根就没想得到原谅，黄仁俊为他吃的苦太多了，他心里清楚，这句对不起只是给他自己说的，他想取得自己的原谅，他要与自己和解，黄仁俊不原谅他对他的良心造成的谴责不比他给自己加上的。杀人犯的对不起多数不是忏悔，他们只是为了以示弱者的姿态赢得法官的同情，从而取得活下去的机会。

“你应该自己对他说。”我告诉他，他是否想听是他的权利，我没资格替他做决定。”

李马克搅弄着手里的咖啡，勺子敲在杯壁上，有几下尤为刺耳，“有机会的话。”他说。

下雪了。我听到窗边的位置有人在喊，我向外看去，几片雪花飘飘摇摇地从空中落下来，冬天唯一让我感到欣慰的就是雪，它让我想到黄仁俊，冰冷的、轻盈的、脆弱的又坚韧的黄仁俊。黄仁俊和我一样都不喜欢冬天，但我们很喜欢下雪，厚重的雪可以把生命掩埋，盖住人类的痕迹，那些水汽的凝结物是自然的象征，我们在雪日中变成自然，在雪的降落中得到新生。离开之前，我问李马克到底有没有喜欢过黄仁俊，他思考着，然后认真地点头，态度近乎虔诚地回答我：有。我们都长大了，我不会再因为他的无礼而把他胖揍一顿了，所以他没有理由骗我。也许是一段时间，又也许只是哪一刻，黄仁俊那点廉价的、可怜的真心打动了李马克，然后他在那段特定的时间内喜欢上他了。可他承认的好晚，我突然想哭了，替曾经受难的黄仁俊，我和李马克同样王八蛋，我们都很擅长自我感动。

 

怪盗基德、柯南、彼得潘

2015.10.14  
我和黄仁俊从上次吵架到现在没说过话，其实说是吵架不准确，在黄仁俊看来我们的关系还没有到可以吵架的程度，这次的矛盾只能算我的自嗨，对黄仁俊来说根本不足挂齿。

这段时间我过的很不快乐，明明是我攻击了黄仁俊，我却要比他难过。黄仁俊还是老样子，我们学校一位穷苦的学霸，家庭不幸，性格沉郁，唯一不同的是他的身边多了一个人，我们镇上林业局副局长的公子——李马克。我见过李马克几面，不算绝世帅哥，笑起来还有点傻，我不知道黄仁俊是看上他哪一点了，他们的爱情来的莫名其妙。

我知道黄仁俊喜欢男人，从刚上高中那天我就知道了，他没有主动告诉我，是我自己撞破了他的秘密。他暗恋的第一个人是我们高一时的一位高三学长，那个时候他的性格不比现在沉默，遇见喜欢的人他也有青瓜蛋子的莽撞勇敢，拿上一封情书就把自己的真心送出去任人践踏。学长是典型的直男，被黄仁俊告白后第一反应是不知所措，然后水光粼粼的眼睛一转，换上了逼死人的嘲讽轻视。他当面拒绝了黄仁俊，把他的礼物随便抛到走廊的垃圾桶里，刚好那天我因为上课不专心被罗老师罚扫走廊，然后我在那个铁质的垃圾桶中捡到了黄仁俊青涩的心意。第二天学长对别人说了这件事，还想把黄仁俊的情书捡回来供大家传阅羞辱，他不顾形象翻着垃圾桶，只为了看他的暗恋者的笑话，可惜他来晚了，我早就把黄仁俊的秘密销毁了。从此黄仁俊在我们学校除了“贫困生”之外又多了一个头衔——同性恋。这是善良的说法，更多的还要给它加一个定义：恶心的同性恋。学长没有找到证据，空口散播着黄仁俊的作为，传闻不需辨别真假，尽情传播就是了。黄仁俊就在一个口说无凭的状态下被全校人知晓了性取向。他需要为他的做法承担代价，他既然告白了就不怕人知道。所有人都这么说，我不清楚他们口中的做法是什么，是在说他告白这件事吗？又有什么不妥呢？喜欢同性又有什么不应该呢？男女的爱情是值得称颂于世的高级罗曼蒂克，同性之间就只配在肮脏的渠道中苟延残喘吗？是谁定下的规矩，又是谁评判的标准。几百年甚至几千年来人类都是一个样，一边叫嚣着要平等，一边又在无意识地做着歧视排挤行为，每个人都妄想能代替上帝判断世间的真理，时刻在挑战上帝的权威，永远不知天高地厚。

今天是周五，没有晚自习，我走在路上，枫叶落了一地。我和黄仁俊家住在同一条街，高中几年我常和他一起回家，他的话不多，我也不主动找他说话，我们一直沉默到他家门口，在他走进那个废旧的危楼之前我会对他说一句再见，他有时会回我，有时不会。

李马克的出现把我们之间最后这点浅淡的亲近也剥夺了。

路灯打开的一瞬间，路上的枫叶跟着飘动了一下。我听到街边有砸烂东西的声音，是玻璃制品，哗啦一声全部破碎。紧接着就有成年男人的怒吼，吼了什么我听不清，他似乎喝了酒，口腔传出的信息十分囫囵。我站在原地，心跳突然开始加速，我知道这是谁家发出的声音，在我家小区旁边的一个破旧的低层危楼中，一单元402，黄仁俊的家。我的猜测没错，在男人的怒吼又高了一个八度之后我看到一个瘦弱的身影从满是垃圾的院子里跑了出来，只穿了一件单薄的t恤，牛仔裤上有几缕还没干涸的血迹，鲜红着的。他的额角被新的伤口覆盖，流出的血染红了他苍白的皮肤。他身后的男人跟着他跑了出来，手中拿着半个碎掉的酒瓶子，我来不及思考，本能地在黄仁俊路过我的时候扯住他的手臂，然后朝我家的方向飞快跑去。那男人体力不比我们，在我们身后跑了几十米远就被落下了，但是他的嗓门没有停下攻击，他开始骂着极难听的脏话，不光骂黄仁俊，还一并骂着我，他用的那种生僻的词汇在我的世界观里是不曾存在的，我第一次知道我们国家的语言还可以这样组合。我不敢停下脚步，黄仁俊的呼吸越来越急促，我只能一边安慰他就快到了，一边更用力地钳住他的手。街边的落叶被我们跑动时带起的风刮到一边，鞋底踩上后发出脆生生的断裂声，枫叶的红和夕阳西下的余晖混合成迷人的醉金，我们在里面奔跑，我突然觉得这场面有种触目惊心的、悲凉的浪漫。

我父亲见到流血不止的黄仁俊吓了一跳，都没来得及了解情况就开车把我们带到了医院。黄仁俊的伤口缝了七针，没有打麻药，他疼得嘴唇泛白，指甲把我手臂抠出了血。这不是我第一次遇见黄仁俊挨打，他的父亲总是打他，原因他不常说，总之不会是必须要挨打的程度。但好在他父亲不是很常在家，所以他的苦难出现的也不那么频繁。这一次他自然也不会告诉我原因，但是他被打成这样，难以不引起我父亲的注意。

“仁俊，到底怎么回事？”我父亲开车载我们回家，语气担忧地询问黄仁俊。

黄仁俊张了张嘴，没有发出声音。

“是你爸爸又打你了吗？”

黄仁俊还是没说话。

“真是，我之前明明已经找他谈过了。”我父亲狠狠敲了一下方向盘，“不行，我明天要再找他谈一次。”

“没用的。”这次黄仁俊开口了，他的声音很轻，我父亲不得不把音乐调低音量，“他之前都被拘留过，也还是没用的。”

“可是！”

“老师。”黄仁俊打断我父亲，“谢谢您关心我，但真的没有用的，我父亲就是这样的人，他是不会变的，进了监狱会出来，受了管教同样也会结束，然后我就会挨更重的打，老师，不要再找他谈了，还有一年我就毕业了，到时我就可以离开他了。”

我父亲似乎有什么想说，他从反光镜里看了我一眼，然后叹了一口气，说：“今天你就别回家了，在我们家睡吧。”

那以后呢？我在心里问。黄仁俊都说了，他的父亲不会停止对他的殴打，我父亲难道就要放纵以后的日子里黄仁俊再次回到那个可怕的地狱吗？

“爸爸。”我叫了他一声，“不然以后都……”

“今天就先这样吧。”我父亲打断我，他用反光镜做武器，在其中威胁着我，“明天我要早点去学校开会，渽民你记得买点早餐和仁俊一起吃。”

我明白了，我父亲不管黄仁俊的以后了，他的善心保质期只有一晚，黄仁俊今后的遭遇不在他的计算范围内，他可能会找黄仁俊的父亲谈话，然后哪怕黄仁俊会在以后的日子里遭到更凶狠的毒打也与他无关了，他的责任尽到了。他不想让黄仁俊和我扯上关系，也不会提出让黄仁俊把我家当成避难所，黄仁俊的父亲是所有人避之不及的，我父亲也不例外，他和其他人也没区别，他要把黄仁俊规划到人生之外。我没资格怪我的父亲，人类都是自私的，我理解他，但这也同样不妨碍我恨他。

我的房间只有一张单人床，挤两个人太困难，我把床留给黄仁俊，自己则打了地铺。黄仁俊没有受到过这种待遇，很惶恐地拒绝了几番，最后在我再磨叽就把你送回家的威胁中无奈妥协，忐忑地掀开被子，不安地躺了进去。

他很瘦，躺在被子里只有一个微微隆起的小包，我看着，突然觉得鼻酸。可是现在哭实在太怂了，我咬咬牙，把眼泪又生生憋了回去。

“早点睡吧。”我对他说。

“罗渽民，谢谢你。”黄仁俊的声音还是很轻，全部浑然于黑夜中，我差点听不真切。

我的眼泪一下就掉下来了，我怎么也想不到我们的和好会是通过这种方式，我恨死了，我恨死他爸爸了，我宁可我们一辈子做陌生人也不想他承受这样的灾难。除非他死掉，否则黄仁俊就不会结束受难。我想着，眼泪融进噬人的漆黑。

“黄仁俊。”我叫他，我藏不住我的鼻音和哭腔了，我也不怕他笑话，我有比自尊更重要的事情要确认，“要我帮你杀了他吗？”

黄仁俊愣了几秒，然后飞快从床上坐起来，几步跑到我身边，揪起我的衣领，他喘着粗气，声线颤抖，“你不许做傻事！”

“我讨厌他。”我哭着说。

“我也讨厌。”

“我们一起杀掉他吧。”

“不要。”

“为什么不要？”

“罗渽民，你有你自己的人生。”

“可你也要过自己的人生。”

“我的人生会开始的。”

“什么时候？”

“就快了。”他深吸了一口气，一滴眼泪从他眼里落下来，只有一滴，一滴眼泪就让他的眼睛干透了，“我们在将来都会迎来全新的人生，我会摆脱他。”

“黄仁俊。”我叫他。

他不想听我的话，用眼神捂住我的嘴。我们对视着，沉默着，我不知道这个环节持续了多久，在月光被一片云吞没了之后，他抬起手，轻轻扣住我的后脑，然后他一点点靠近，额头抵住我的，透着一丝血色的纱布磨的我额角生疼。我从未和他有过这么亲密的距离，我失去了一切反应，只剩下眨眼是本能。在一片静谧中，他慢慢开口，薄荷牙膏的清香味道萦绕在我的鼻尖，“罗渽民。”他叫了我的名字，“我们约好，都要变成更好的人，然后在未来，健健康康地见一面。”

我眨眨眼，眼泪再一次落下来。

 

2015.10.31  
今天是万圣夜，全球化发展之后东西方文化完美结合，今晚注定是一场世界性的狂欢。

“cos服来啦！”班长是个150公分的姑娘，又瘦又小，抱着全班的cos服从门外过来，走得跌跌撞撞。罗渽民刚想出门，看见班长走得很艰难，连忙伸手扶了一把。“啊，谢谢！”姑娘白皙的脸此刻红扑扑的，不知是劳累的作用还是别的。

罗渽民帮忙把衣服放到讲台上，立刻从四面八方涌过来一大群人。cos服没有固定的人选，所以要自己抢好的，班长个子小，夹在人群里被挤来挤去，几声微弱的劝导也完完全全被吵闹的争夺吞没。罗渽民眼明手快地扯出一套，是白色的西服，他还没反应过来是什么，瘦小的班长凑到他身边，心情比他还激动：“哇，是基德！”

“基德？”罗渽民愣了一下，“怪盗基德？”

“对！”姑娘愉快地点头，“你运气真好呀，这应该是所有cos服里最帅的了。”

“诶，罗渽民你故意的吧，你要是穿上这一套，今晚这趴谁还能比过你啊！”

“就是呗，给我们点活路不行啊？”

“我看就是班长偏心，故意把基德给罗渽民留着了吧！”

“瞎说什么呢你们？赶紧挑你们的去吧。”

四周的哄闹声还在继续，班长面子薄，被大家打趣几声就红着脸走远了，罗渽民低头看了一眼手中的cos服，虽然是干净的，但显然已经不知经过多少个人的手，袖口甚至扯出了几道细丝，他轻轻叹了一口气，觉得不是很能理解大家你争我抢的行为。

这是高三生在一起度过的最后一个万圣夜，学校为了表现人性化，特意为高三学生准备了一个狂欢party，就在今晚。cos服被一件一件地取走，罗渽民往黄仁俊的座位瞄了一眼，他还是安静地坐在那里，好像这边的喧哗与他全然无关。

真不合群，罗渽民想着，挤进喧嚷的人群，挑了一套彼得潘的cos服，走到黄仁俊身边，“你怎么不去拿cos服？”

“我不想去。”黄仁俊说。

“那你要干什么去？”

“回家。”

“宁可回家也不参加集体活动吗？”

“……回家也没什么不好的。”

罗渽民沉默地看着他，黄仁俊被他盯得心虚，最后实在受不了，投降似的叹了一口气，“晚上几点？”

罗渽民取得了胜利，但没得到胜利的喜悦，反之看到黄仁俊小心翼翼地妥协的模样他还觉得有点难受。他觉得自己就像一个逼着富豪捐款的“爱心人士”，什么都不会，只会对沉默的人进行道德绑架。黄仁俊的个性和处境都不适合参加这次的聚会，罗渽民也清楚，但他还是希望对方能来，他想和黄仁俊共同分享热闹，这是他的私心，哪怕代价是黄仁俊无尽的绝望。

“六点。”罗渽民把cos服扔到黄仁俊面前，“到时我们一起去。”

黄仁俊盯着cos服看了几秒，顿顿地点了一下头，“……好。”

 

聚会的地点就在圣门的礼堂一楼，大厅收拾好出一大片空场地，罗渽民和黄仁俊一前一后来到的时候位置却差不多满了，他们穿梭在拥挤的人群中，试图找到一个容身之处。罗渽民的基德装引起了不小的轰动，有不少姑娘故意来到他身边想要与他搭话，罗渽民却没什么心情，纷扰的人群搅得他心乱。

“咱们去里面吧！”音乐声震耳欲聋，罗渽民趴在黄仁俊耳边，大声说。

黄仁俊点点头，彼得潘的尖角帽子俏皮地跟着抖了两下，罗渽民愣了一下，笑眯眯地替他扶好。

后台的音乐比起场地中心要小很多，人也没那么多，总体很清净，罗渽民松了一口气，靠在一边拿下帽子扇风，“啊，人怎么那么多。”

“大家应该都来了吧。”黄仁俊说，“毕竟是最后一回了。”

“也是。”罗渽民抿了一下嘴唇，“唉，我真是不喜欢这种环境。”

“那你还一直要我跟你来？”

“反正也没事做……”罗渽民懒洋洋地靠在墙上，后台的人不多，大多数是在宴会上看对眼的男男女女“交流感情”，年轻的肉体在摩擦碰撞，放眼望去大部分在拥抱接吻，一片旖旎的景象。这样的场景在欧美剧里出现的比较多，看来对待爱情无论东方还是西方都一样，要趁着情最深处时的热切干柴烈火一把，把藏在体内的沉谧通通释放，这样就对了，生物的天性就是抒发，没什么可压抑自己的。

最角落的两个人吻的最激烈，样貌也最眼熟，一个柯南一个灰原哀，罗渽民盯得津津有味，却感觉到身边黄仁俊的身影僵硬了。他扭过头去看，黄仁俊脸色变得惨白，在暧昧的灯光照射下显得不堪一击。什么情况？罗渽民重新去审视角落接吻的两个人，他眯起眼睛，试图从昏暗的身影中找到线索。

“我们走吧。”黄仁俊低下头，扯了扯罗渽民的袖子。

“可是……”

“求你了。”

黄仁俊在哀求罗渽民，罗渽民愣住了，黄仁俊此时低着头，他看不到他的表情，但是看他的状态完全糟糕，罗渽民心里开始紧张，“怎么了？你不舒服吗？”

“没有。”黄仁俊艰难地摇摇头，几乎气若游丝。

“李马克！你他娘的有完没完了，快走吧！一会都没地方了！”

李马克？他也在这？罗渽民懵住了，但很快他就反应过来了，他迅速回过头，望向刚刚角落的两个人，在对方话音落下之后柯南慢慢抬起头，表情还带着几分意犹未尽，“知道啦，别催了！”他低下头，不知对“灰原哀”说了什么，临了亲昵地摸了一把她的头发。黄仁俊的表情看起来都快要哭了，他死死咬着嘴唇，然后在李马克望过来的一瞬间低下了头。

“……我靠啊，这傻逼。”罗渽民盯着李马克离开的背影，忿忿地骂了一句。

黄仁俊没说话，他还拽着罗渽民的袖子，掌心渗出了一层薄汗。

“你就是因为这个才想走的？”罗渽民心里堵着一口气，问。

“……是。”黄仁俊浑身颤抖着，轻轻点了点头。

“靠，你他娘的也是个傻……”最后一个字罗渽民收住了，因为他清楚地感受到了黄仁俊落下的眼泪，一滴一滴砸在他的手背上，几滴是滚烫的，几滴是冰凉的。他骂不出来了，心痛一下席卷了怒意，他捏紧拳头，叹了一口气，安慰道：“别哭了。”

“李马克就是个傻逼，你不要理他。”

“为了他这样的畜牲哭不值得。”

“喂，你不要哭了好不好？你想吃点什么吗？我买给你吃啊。”

“啊啊啊，不买不买，你怎么哭的越来越厉害了啊，那……啊对了，你看我，看看我，我给你变个魔术！”

“好好好，不变不变不变……”

“哎呀我的祖宗呦，你怎么还哭呀？你再哭我就要和你一起哭啦！”

“……好吧好吧，你真的要我和你一起哭吗？我提前告诉你我哭起来可止不住眼泪。”

“……罗渽民。”

“到！”

“我想回家了。”

“……好吧，走，我陪你回家。”

 

2015年的10月31日是我最难忘的一个万圣夜，不仅是因为我终于和黄仁俊共同感受了那么一小段时间的两人世界，更是因为在那天我的小彼得潘失去了他的爱情。那场短促的、转瞬即逝的恋爱被李马克的一个吻击溃。而我却感受不到开心，我的彼得潘很痛苦，我为他的痛苦难过极了。柯南侦破了那么多悬案，却在他的作案现场出了破绽，并且夺走了我的彼得潘的孤单的爱情。而我希望我真的是怪盗基德，这样我就可以赶在我的彼得潘丢掉爱情之前把它偷回来。

 

（中）

 

有伤风化

我和李马克的父亲互殴之后被暂时休学在家，李马克的父母找到了校长，说什么也要让我彻底退学。由此校长陷入了上位以来的第一大难题，开除一个学生没什么，可我这个学生的身份比较特殊，我的父亲，也就是罗老师，是圣门高中的招牌，如果我被开除，我父亲那么清高又爱面子，一定会跟着一起辞职，这样的话圣门的招牌就砸了，往后还不知道要流失多少升学率，校长不允许这种情况发生。但是李马克家里也不是省油的灯，校长为此苦恼了整整三天，嘴上冒出了两颗晶莹剔透的水泡。学校的理事会开了三天的会，每个人都积极踊跃地提出自己的意见，可大多数都被pass，校长被我父亲的水平养刁了，那些雕虫小技根本不入她的眼。最终还是需要我父亲出马的，我父亲在六号的清晨六点半踏入会议室，只用了半个小时就解决了困扰大家整整三天的难题，校长对我父亲的能力水平更敬佩了，觉得能得到这样一个天才真是她三生修来的福气。

我父亲提出的方法很简单：既然李马克的父母一定要为这个事讨一个说法，那就给他们一个说法，把我儿子开除是一定不行的，我们可以仔细调查一下他们打架的原因，然后把最源头的惹事人找出来，集中处理他就可以了。

如果你觉得这样的说法还是太复杂，我可以给你总结一下，我父亲说：不要开除罗渽民，我儿子是为了黄仁俊才打人的，你们应该知道该处理谁。

然后黄仁俊被那群笑面虎叫了去，他还什么都不知道，他们给他的理由是要讨论一下学期末的奖学金问题，因为他的成绩很优异，所以要给他提升金额。李马克的父母不知道黄仁俊和李马克交往过的事情，学校找黄仁俊谈话的时候把李马克的父母一并叫了去，黄仁俊去了一个上午，从办公室出来的时候眼眶是通红的，脸颊也是通红的。

他们具体的谈话内容我不清楚，在办公室到底发生了什么我也不清楚，那时我正被我父亲关在家里，并且失去了一切与外界联系的机会。这些都是后来我听我们班的班长说的，女孩子心软，提起这些的时候流下了眼泪，我愣愣地看着那些眼泪流到桌面上，首先想到的居然是，原来那些人早就知道黄仁俊是同性恋啊。

黄仁俊没有被退学，我父亲在最后一刻被良心刺痛，用一句诚恳的道歉换回了黄仁俊最后一道尊严。李马克的父母成为了胜利者，趾高气昂地走出了圣门，并对黄仁俊留下了一句最常见的咒骂：恶心的同性恋。从这天开始，这句话成了黄仁俊的标签，它像一块滚烫的烙铁，印在黄仁俊身上最显眼的地方，它剥夺了黄仁俊最深切的自由，它把黄仁俊推向深渊边缘。

 

2015.11.10  
罗渽民踏进班级的第一步就感受到气氛的不对劲，大片粉笔散落在地上，前排的桌子混乱成一团，更刺眼的是其中混杂的几滴深红色液体，罗渽民敢肯定，那绝对不是钢笔水。

“怎么回事？”随便扯住一个人，罗渽民问。

“咦渽民你回来啦！”同学首先礼貌地叙旧，然后耸耸肩，语气听起来十分无所谓，“刚刚六班的赵辛带人来把黄仁俊打了，后来他们把他扯出去不知道去哪了。”

罗渽民几乎瞬间失控，他死死捏住拳头，把面前的人用力抵到墙上，喉咙里发出沙哑的粗重气息，像觅食的野兽，“你再说一遍，他们去哪了。”

同学被吓到了，额角流下大颗汗珠，瞪着眼睛不知怎么办，班长注意到了这边的情况，连忙跑过来，“罗渽民你干什么，快放手！”罗渽民此刻没有心情理会她，只是更加用力地捏住面前同学的衣领，怒吼着问：“你他妈说啊，他们在哪！”

“我……我真的不知道啊！！”同学眼泪都快流出来了，“你干嘛啊……”

“妈的！”罗渽民捏紧拳头马上要挥过去。

“女厕所！他们说要把黄仁俊关到女厕所里！！”有旁人吼了一声。

罗渽民没有时间犹豫，也没精力辨认真假，松开同学就冲了出去，圣门高中一共有七层，每层都有一个女厕所，罗渽民的班级在一楼，所以他必须要争分夺秒。好在他的运气还不错，刚上二楼就听见了嘈杂的声音。对方有五个人，罗渽民赶到的时候他们正在把黄仁俊往女厕所的隔间里面推。其中两个人架住黄仁俊，而领头的赵辛正要去解他的裤子。黄仁俊剧烈地挣扎，校服上有几道肮脏的痕迹，嘴角还挂着一道血印。罗渽民的脑袋里轰的一下炸开，理智在那刻消失的彻底，他捡起厕所旁边的拖把，用力敲断半根拿在手里，然后在大家还没来得及反应过来的时候狠狠砸在了赵辛的头上。

赵辛被砸懵了，可还没看清来者是谁的时候第二棒就已经跟着砸了过来，“谁他妈准你们动他的！！”罗渽民疯了一样，把手里握着的棍子不歇气的往赵辛头上敲，身边的人被他这种不要命的打法惊到，一时都躲在一边犹豫着不敢上前。

“够了！够了罗渽民！”是黄仁俊先跑到罗渽民身边，他用力握住后者的手。可罗渽民现在就像失去了思考能力，他没有反应过来眼前的人是谁，下意识地狠狠甩开，黄仁俊没站稳摔倒了，后脑砸在地上，天旋地转之后就是止不住的干呕。但他不敢在自己身上花费太多时间，连滚带爬地站起来，朝周围早已吓傻了的几个人喊：“拦下他啊！”

剩下的人才像是醍醐灌顶，一股脑的拥到罗渽民面前，七手八脚地把他控制住。赵辛此时已经被他打到意识缺失，迷迷糊糊地站都站不稳，头上地上全是鲜红的血液。班长带着老师赶过来的时候罗渽民双目通红，手里拿着被血染红的半个木棍。

这次的事处理的要比上次更迅速，赵辛家里不是富裕人家，没有李马克难搞，罗渽民被要求写检讨，在下周一当着全校的面朗读一遍，并且赔偿赵辛八成的医药费。黄仁俊身为风波的主角同样也被要求写检讨，罗老师给定下的“罪名”是扰乱课堂秩序，擅自进入女厕所，行为不妥，总结起来一共四个字：有伤风化。罗渽民不敢相信这是他父亲的提议，几天前黄仁俊受的委屈还历历在目，愤怒和绝望席卷进罗渽民的内心，他瞪着眼睛，一边挣脱老师们的控制一边吼着：“你们他妈说的这是什么狗屁！黄仁俊哪错了！你们凭什么罚他！凭什么你们不让赵辛给他道歉！！黄仁俊受委屈了啊！你们张开眼睛看看啊！他是被迫进女厕所的啊！你们凭什么这么欺负他！！好好调查一下啊！！你们不能这么对他啊！！”他被高大的教师架着，路过了一间又一间教室，每个人都能听见他带着哭腔的质问，饱含苍白的绝望，说到后来他也失了力气，嗓子沙哑到像被砂纸打磨过，他眼神涣散，眼泪流了满脸，却仍然一遍遍地重复：“凭什么啊……你们凭什么啊……”

黄仁俊身上的伤不比赵辛的轻，校长心里过意不去，找了班长带黄仁俊去医院包扎，路过罗渽民的时候黄仁俊抬起头看了他一眼，罗渽民透过满眼的泪和他对视，黄仁俊的眼睛里没有光了，像窗外即将降雪的阴翳天空，昏沉沉的。他嘴角的血迹还没擦去，扭曲的一条一直顺着白皙的脖颈流进衣领里，可还是没有停止，汩汩涓流细水一样从破裂的皮肤中涌出来，那是他原本的色彩，他的眼睛是红的，心也是红的，白色的皮肤才是破坏那抹红的凶手。有人从班级窗户里向外观看这场闹剧，动作偷偷摸摸，眼神却明目张胆的审度着故事的主角，他们略过了赵辛，略过罗渽民，唯独在黄仁俊身上停留。自上而下地用眼睛把他洗礼一遍，最后露出一个揶揄的耻笑——你们看看啊，那同性恋现在有那么惨呢！他们给整个学校分享热闹，窗户敞开着，都忘了把自己的兴致勃勃隐藏起来。

黄仁俊听到了，他听到了罗渽民的质问，凭什么啊，他同时在心里问自己，凭什么明明不是我的错却也要加给我惩罚？凭什么连喜欢都成为被嘲笑讥讽的理由？凭什么只有我活的这么痛苦呢？他看着罗渽民，对方在哭，就像那晚在他的房间里一样，他伸出手，想摸摸罗渽民的头，想用遍体鳞伤的身体拥抱住罗渽民，可是他还流着血呢，被碰到伤口会好疼啊，只这样想着就让他差点掉下眼泪了。他抬起头望向周围，观音千相，唯独少了仁慈。他努力睁着眼睛，把他们的脸印在记忆里。分给我一点吧，他想，李马克也是同性恋的，赵辛也是常惹事的麻烦精的，他们不是可以得到你们的谅解的吗？你们有那么多宽容，分给我一点不行吗？窗外下起雪来了，2015年的第一场大雪即将覆盖全国，雪花纷飞着从窗外飘进来，冰凉的融化在黄仁俊的额角，那里有一道肉粉色的凸起疤痕，他抬手去摸，刺痛张牙舞爪地卷过来。他一时想不起这个伤口出现的原因，也记不起自己为什么要出现在这里了，记忆跟着窗外的大雪飞走了，连带着伤口的疼痛一起麻木。

“班长。”他开口，喉间涌上一股血腥味。“我不去医院了，让我回家吧。”

 

2015.11.11  
“呦，老黄回来啦！”

“日你娘的，叫……叫老子干屁！”

“你以为我想叫啊！你还不赶紧看看你的宝贝儿子去！从学校回来搞了一身伤，半死不活的，看着都他妈晦气。”

“放你娘的狗屁！老子儿子什么样用你点评？快他妈把衣服穿好，成天给你家老王戴绿帽子的臭娘们，不嫌臊的慌啊。”

“呸！不识好歹的东西！赶快滚，别死我家门口。”

“日他妈的傻逼……”

吱呀——

门外的冷气一股脑地涌了进来，几秒之后又出现了新的味道，黄仁俊蜷缩在沙发旁边，空气里弥漫的酒精分子侵蚀他的神经，他闭上眼睛，把自己蜷得更紧。

“嗝——黄，黄仁俊！兔崽子，老……老子回来了。唔，哇！你他娘的在这坐着干……干什么？吓他妈老子一跳。”

老黄醉醺醺地晃进门，黄仁俊没开灯，月光把老黄被酒精染红的脸洗暗了，配上他特有的严肃面孔，直让人从中感受到怖人的狰狞。“他妈的，楼下那小婊子说你让人打了，给老子看看是不是真的。”老黄说着就往这边来，黄仁俊马上低下头，试图藏起自己挂彩的脸。但老黄的动作先他一步，他野蛮地伸出手扯住黄仁俊的头发，强迫他抬起头，黄仁俊脸上的淤青没了遮蔽，无奈地被迫展现在老黄面前，它们被老黄赤裸裸的眼神盯得怕了，抓着黄仁俊脱离老黄的视野，老黄不让劲，更加用力地把手指插进黄仁俊的发丝，另外一只手也没闲着，从侧面攀爬到黄仁俊的衣领上，脆弱的头皮禁不起这样的折磨，火辣辣的疼着，黄仁俊夹在中间感受他们的对峙，在这一拉一扯间掉下了眼泪。

“靠，他娘的还真是！”老黄的眼睛一下暗了，说出的话也被咬的嘎嘎作响，“日你个怂货，老子的脸都让你丢没了！”

黄仁俊不想让老黄看到他哭，用力咬着嘴唇把眼泪收回去，对待老黄的咒骂他习惯了，没有顶嘴的必要，他嗓子里火烧似的，半个音节也发不出。老黄粗鲁的动作又扯到嘴角的伤口，原本已经合了一半的裂痕又给崩开，好不容易堵上的血流也撒欢地汹涌了出来。热腾腾的血很快顺着下巴掉到老黄的手背上，它好烫，老黄被激的一抖。

清冷的月光洒进来了，老黄身上有凉气特有的冷腥味儿，像一条冻死的鱼。他手指一根根聚拢，拳头已经蓄势待发，黄仁俊一边哭一边闭上了眼睛，身上的伤口也跟着他一起哭，老黄在生气，生气的老黄是要打人了，黄仁俊有经验，胳膊微微颤抖，这是一个准备的姿态，他需要在老黄的拳头落下的前一瞬抱住自己的头。可这一次他的判断失误了，老黄的拳头没有如期落下，老黄还是在恶狠狠地骂，这是老黄的特色，语言对他来说就是羞辱人用的。他骂着，脚步声渐渐传远，很快又传了回来，有什么东西被扔到了黄仁俊面前，黄仁俊还闭着眼睛，他没勇气睁眼确认。老黄骂骂咧咧地坐到黄仁俊面前，开始摆弄刚刚丢到黄仁俊面前的东西。“抬头！”老黄呵斥道。黄仁俊像一只受惊的小猫，浑身上下的汗毛直立着，慢慢地抬起头，嘴边裂开的口子立刻被按上了一团冰凉的棉花，黄仁俊疼得吸气却又不敢躲开，冰凉很快燃烧成痛感，是黄仁俊很熟悉的酒精棉消毒的痛意。

黄仁俊不解地歪着头，老黄的五官被月光吞噬，他看不清老黄的表情。老黄的动作实在粗鲁，这不怪他，他从来没有给别人疗过伤，甚至这个药箱都是他从积了灰的床底好不容易掏出来的，一单元402室不需要这样的温情，他没经验。太疼了，比伤口刚裂开的时候还要痛，黄仁俊的眼泪被酒精辣出来了，老黄注意到黄仁俊的眼泪，嘴里骂的更起劲，手上的动作却渐渐轻了。

黄仁俊想起来了，老黄原本不叫老黄的，他有名字，三个字，黄博森。博是博学，森是繁盛。黄博森是家里的独子，以前有一个初恋，是男人。后来家里人给他下了个套，安排黄仁俊的母亲与他结婚，并在一个酒醉的夜晚成功怀上黄仁俊，硬生生地把那对苦命鸳鸯给拆散了。从那以后黄博森就不叫黄博森了，别人问他叫什么，他只说自己叫老黄，他说黄博森已经死了。这个名字跟着那段无疾而终的爱情一起消亡了。母亲还活着的时候讲，黄博森是温柔的男人，意气风发，彬彬有礼，对谁都抱有十分的谦逊。母亲每每提到时，眼里都会显出青春期少女才有的青涩光芒。黄仁俊常常被这样的目光惊艳，同时又在心里推测黄博森的模样——大眼睛高鼻梁，擦得发亮的皮鞋和一套整洁的西装。那不是现在邋遢的老黄会拥有的形象，所以黄仁俊一直都同意，黄博森已经死了。

可是现在的老黄，拿着药箱轻轻给黄仁俊疗伤的老黄，又和平时的老黄不一样了。也许黄博森还没有死，黄仁俊又想，至少还没死绝，他被老黄藏起来了，等到遇见合适的机会就会出来喘息一番，像现在这样。

“你看老子干屁！我告诉你，以后再他妈让人把你打成这样就别回家了，老子丢不起这个人！”

老黄的嘴唇泛白，死皮纵横成一道道沟壑，骂人的时候那些沟壑不停张合，人也要掉进去。黄仁俊目不转睛地盯着他看，老黄放置久了的自尊心突然起了作用，他被盯得恼了，把手里夹着酒精棉的镊子扔到黄仁俊脸上，咬牙切齿地骂：“他妈的晦气。”

月色朦胧，老黄佝偻的背影被染成深蓝色，黄仁俊从地上捡起镊子，重新夹了一块酒精棉盖在额角的伤口。还好，他重新放下了心，他刚刚差点要不认得老黄了。

 

平安夜

2015.11.12  
我之前提起过，黄仁俊的父亲是我们镇上每个人都唯恐不及的存在，这全归功于他暴戾的性格。他不只打黄仁俊，黄仁俊的母亲活着的时候也挨了他不少打，但是那个女人比较幸运，只遭受了一年的暴力就去了另一个世界，她自杀了，原因和老黄其实没多大联系，她是因为艾滋死的。死在我们高一下学期的一个阴雨绵绵的午后，浴缸里都是她的血。这件事当时在我们镇上引起了不小的轰动，黄仁俊家在很长一段时间里都是我们镇上每家茶余饭后的闲话，具体内容我记不得了，但大体还是逃不过那四个字：有伤风化。用不着法律的干涉，谈艾色变的人们就把黄仁俊一家判了刑。

而此时被判了刑的暴力男人正站在圣门高中校长办公室的门口，浑身带着令人反胃的酒气，从老天爷骂到普通百姓，还要连带着把所有人的祖宗八辈都翻出来操一遍。

校长办公室里聚集了一群领导级的老师，他们被老黄堵在屋里，大家都对这个素质低下的老流氓很头疼。流氓很会狡辩的，还不讲道理，他和拘留所的小警察们都混熟了，也不怕被抓，无所畏惧的人最难搞，老黄难搞到连罗老师都找不到合适的应对方法。

“警察已经在来的路上了，你不要再骂了！”女校长躲在我父亲身后，严肃地维护上位者的尊严。

“放你娘的屁！你叫他们来抓我啊！老子服一声输都他妈是你生的！现在往自己身上扣个壳当龟儿子了是不，谁给你们的脸啊？今天我就还真要跟你们好好理论理论了，老子的儿子在你们这狗日的学校被打成那样，你们连点表示都没有？糊弄你爷爷玩呢？”老黄的嗓门顶大，这一段吼出来连个停顿都没打，不用扩音就传到了我们耳朵里，大家又开始躁动不安，老师敲着黑板劝大家冷静，其实心里也开始雀跃，又有热闹可以看了。

“你说话要讲道理的呀，明明这几次的起因都是黄仁俊，我们惩罚他有错吗？”校长没有服输，回吼过去，尖利的嗓音如同划过黑板的指甲，刺伤我们的耳膜。

“因为谁老子不管，老子的儿子在你们学校受伤了，你要不给我个交代，今个我就赖这不走了！不行咱就闹，往大里闹，看谁能闹过谁！”老黄说着就躺在了地上，旁边已经走出了不少围观的人，老黄也不怕丢人，他可能都没觉着自己这行为有什么不妥，死尸一样地瘫在地上，嘴里还不停念着讨说法。

这行为倒是给罗老师灵感了，原来他是来讨说法的，这就好办了。带有功利性的讨要都很容易解决，最怕的是他为了爱来讨要，那就神圣了，钱就不管用了。多亏老黄市井，也不爱黄仁俊，无意间给罗老师留下了发挥的余地。

罗老师有了解决办法就有了底气，他拍拍校长的肩膀，从后面走出来，胸脯抬得老高，“黄先生，我们没有说不给您解决这件事，请您先站起来，我们坐下好好谈。”

老黄自然持有怀疑态度，“好好谈？你们狗嘴里还能吐出什么象牙？我就把话放这了，你们要是想暴力解决是不可能的，我什么也没有，就贱命一条，死之前我也得拉几个人垫背，你们要不怕死那就试试！”

“不不不您误会了黄先生。”罗老师说，“我们哪能做那么没礼貌的事呢，我们这次是真的想和您好好商讨一下有关……”他说到这里停了一下，脸上露出一个胜券在手的自信笑容，“赔偿的事，相信您不会不感兴趣吧？”

老黄抬起头，松了口，“你可别想糊弄老子！”

“当然不会。”罗老师一口咬定。

再之后的交谈内容我不知道了，校长办公室聚了一群大人，他们在为老黄的讨说法努力着，努力了一上午，中午放学前，老黄终于带着笑从办公室里走了出来。老黄笑了，罗老师笑了，校长也笑了，他们心里明镜着，知道自己和对方达成了共识，三双算计好的眼睛互相交锋，笑里满是沆瀣一气的喜悦。

可是圣门高中只有那么大点，有什么新闻都是要全校一起欣赏的，更何况这次这么带劲的。老黄刚从办公室走出两分钟，班级里就喧哗了起来。

“啊，他要了五万块啊！”

“五万？真不要脸，狮子大开口啊！”

“呸，果然上梁不正下梁歪，黄仁俊一家都不是什么好东西。”

“唉这话有点过了吧，黄仁俊也没干什么伤天害理的事啊，比起他还是他这个爹更坏吧，啧，还不知道他老爹有没有艾滋病，下午让大妈洒洒消毒液吧，不要把我们都传染了。”

“你少在这装好心，前几天笑话黄仁俊的不是你啊？要是有艾滋第一个传染的就是你！”

“不过话说回来我还以为黄仁俊他爹真的是来给黄仁俊讨公道的，结果就要了五万块就走了？”

“一个老流氓能有多大追求，五万块已经便宜他了好不好。”

“说得倒也是，哎呀让你一说我都害怕了，黄仁俊不会也有艾滋吧，我看我们下午赶紧把他的桌子扔出去算了。”

“你把他桌子扔了他回来坐哪啊？”

“他还有脸回来？我要是他早就羞的自杀了！”

“我也我也，像他这么惨的还活着干嘛啊，死了说不定都是种解脱。”

“没劲。”

“对，真没劲。”

……

办公室的谈话停了，我周围的谈话却刚刚起头，大家的兴致都很浓，你一言我一语地评价老黄和黄仁俊，他们的声音很小，大概是怕被我听到，但他们的小心很失败，我全都听见了，一字不落的。我很想告诉他们，不必过于担忧，我今天没有打架的心情，所以他们的评价激怒不了我。可我也没有说话的心情，所以我也只能在心里打算了一番就不了了之。

距离老黄走出办公室又过了一分钟，一共三分钟，正好是从办公室到操场的距离。我的计算没错，往窗外看去的时候，老黄刚好出现在我视线的中心，这是我第一次观察老黄，他的背影没有长相看起来凶神恶煞，比起会家暴的老流氓，他的背影更像是一个上了年纪的沧桑老者，也许还很慈善的那种。他走的很慢，一步一步地把我们落了雪的操场踩出一条全新的捷径，他走的太偏，除非再下一场大雪，否则圣门高中的操场将会永远保留着老黄的痕迹，因为除了他没人会走那么偏远的新捷径。

他的脚步比来时沉重很多，这是当然，他身上比刚来时多了五万块的重量。这是他用他儿子的屈辱换来的，我不知道他要把那笔钱用到何处，不过我希望他至少能分一半给黄仁俊，他才是五万块的功臣。

 

2017.12.13  
网络购物兴起之后金道英每天都在期待打折日的到来，物流公司也和各位买家一样被打了鸡血，从今天凌晨就开始争夺第一，罗渽民打开门，从快递员手中接过物品，这已经是金道英今天收到的第五件快递了。

“我真希望你的卡有一天被冻结。”罗渽民把东西往沙发上一扔，翻了个大大的白眼。

金道英耸耸肩，拿过罗渽民扔过去的快递，“已经冻过一张了，你不知道吗？”

“呵呵，我还真是第一次听说。”罗渽民坐到金道英身边看着他拆，他刚刚拿回来的快递不是个大件，看起来只有薄薄的一张纸，不太像金道英会买的东西，他有点好奇，“这什么东西？”

“呃，其实我也不知道。”金道英说，“我不记得我买过这玩意。”

“……送错了吧？”罗渽民问。

金道英的动作突然停住了，那个快递里果然只有薄薄的一张纸，没有任何封皮做保护，脆弱又不正式，但是纸上的东西却印的清清楚楚，是一张请柬，来自他前男友和前男友的现女友的订婚仪式。

罗渽民被这骚操作震惊了，头一次见到订婚仪式也要邀请同性前任的，多大仇？他咽了一口口水，嘴角抽搐着问：“表哥，你确定你俩是和平分手吗？”我看这操作怎么像有杀父之仇似的呢？后一句话罗渽民没敢说，他怕金道英把他打死泄愤。

 

2017.12.24  
话是这么说，到了正日子这天，金道英还是穿金戴银地去了，而且不光他去了，罗渽民也被他带去了。金道英前男友把订婚日子选在了平安夜，会场中心摆了一棵巨大的圣诞树，罗渽民跟着金道英一块踏进门，一时竟难以分清这到底是订婚仪式还是圣诞party。

金道英来的理由很简单，他得向那傻逼（金道英原话）证明他放下了，要是他不来，就说明他还没想开，就太掉价了。罗渽民听着金道英信誓旦旦的保证，心说你现在装的牛逼，一会儿仪式开始了你要是不哭我就管你叫爸爸。结果挺出乎意料的，金道英确实没哭，罗渽民倒是哭的一塌糊涂。和订婚仪式俩主角无关，主要是因为黄仁俊。

还是一件件交代吧。这个会场熟人蛮多，典礼开始之前罗渽民四处转悠了一圈，看到好几副熟悉的面孔，甚至还有校门口小超市那个铁面无私的混账老板。他吓了一跳，然后悄悄去做了调查，结果显示混账老板是金道英前男友的现女友的爸爸。人物关系令人拍案叫绝，不过更惊艳的还在后面，黄仁俊脖子上挂着一个相机火急火燎地赶过来的时候罗渽民刚把一块草莓慕斯塞进嘴里，他出现的时机恰到好处，刚好削弱了人工草莓带来的酸涩感，罗渽民也在这一刻才意识到，原来人工草莓也是可以变得好吃的。

他看见黄仁俊跑向了混账老板，他们两个互相给了对方一个熟络的拥抱，然后黄仁俊又走到订婚宴的两位主角身边，和他们说着什么，笑里带着的亲昵很明显。罗渽民几乎可以瞬间确定了，这场订婚宴上黄仁俊的立场与他的冲突了。他们突然变成了对立的两方，于是他迷茫着，不知是否该走上前和他打招呼。但是黄仁俊没有给罗渽民过多犹豫的机会，他审视周围的眼神没有停下，在飘过罗渽民时他眼里的光灭了一下，罗渽民的心跟着一紧，他觉得黄仁俊又会像上次那样，把他当成陌生人了。可事情又不如他愿了，他看到黄仁俊慢慢地扯动嘴角，朝他露出了一个微笑，就像两年前那样的，温和的、疏离的笑。

 

我没料到黄仁俊会给我来这么一出，所以我毫无防备的流下眼泪了，我设计过我和黄仁俊重逢的场面，多离奇的我都考虑过了，甚至上一次的擦肩而过也在我的考虑范围之内，我就是没想到他会朝我笑，还笑得那样熟悉，直接把我两年来的记忆全勾出来了，好的坏的感人的痛恨的，一个也不落。黄仁俊太会牵动我了，我知道他是无心的，是我免疫力太差，抵挡不了他的入侵。

我的哭泣令金道英慌张坏了，你这么感动吗？他瞪着兔子眼问我。我说：不是，你有看见那个人吗？他冲着我手指的方向看，看见了，怎么了？那是黄仁俊。黄仁俊？你高中时候的那个黄仁俊？对，就是他。

全世界只有一个黄仁俊，他就是唯一的黄仁俊。

我表哥对我和黄仁俊的故事不熟悉，他只是偶然去我家串门时会听见我父亲提起，圣门高中第一名的黄仁俊，在高三下半学期退了学的天才黄仁俊。我表哥很聪明，他总是能从我的反应里看出我和黄仁俊非同一般的来往，但是他从不主动提起，和他相处很舒服，他从来不会逼问别人不想说的事。要是全世界的人都和我表哥一样聪明就好了。

我的眼泪怎么都止不住，这样很怂的，我讨厌死自己了。黄仁俊可能也是这么想的，所以他慢慢走到我身边递给了我一张纸巾，我接过，嗓子也被眼泪糊住了，连句谢谢都说不出来。

“你怎么哭了？”黄仁俊问我，语气平和的像我们之间从来没有出现过怪诞的纠葛。

我要怎么回答他呢，我开始在心里组织语言了，我要怎么回答他才不会显得手足无措，我也不知道？这肯定不行，这是最没逻辑的答案了，但也是最贴近事实的，我的确不知道我为什么哭了。

我犹豫的时间太久了，黄仁俊已经对我哭泣的理由不再好奇，紧接着问出了别的问题：“好久没见了，最近还好吗？”

我深吸一口气，令自己冷静下来，“挺好的。”我回答他，“大二的课也不多，每天蛮轻松。”

“那就好。”他说，“没想到能在这里见到你。”

是，我也没想到。“上个月在我们学校门口的小超市，我见过你了。”

“……哦，是嘛？我没看见你啊，你怎么不叫住我啊？”

他在说谎，我一眼就看穿了他拙劣的演技。但是我不想拆穿他，我们的重逢来之不易，对话多进行一分就少一分，下一次的相遇还不知道要什么时候，我得珍惜这次机会。“我也没太看清，只觉得可能是你。”好假，这是我说过最假的假话了，我怎么可能看不清黄仁俊，我们隔了一个断桥我都能轻易找到他呢。他果然也是不信的，复杂地看了我一眼，我差点投降，连忙换了话题，“你现在在做什么呢？”

“王叔有朋友是做战地记者的，不要求学历和年龄，我现在跟着他一块做记者。”

这句话的未知元素有好多，我一时不知道应该从哪里问起，我张了张嘴，状态有点窘迫。

好在黄仁俊还是那么的善良，他看出我的不自在，开始主动解释：“王叔就是你们学校门口超市的老板，也就是王姐的爸爸，我来这之后的第一份工作就是在他们的小超市里打工，他们人很好，帮了我很多忙，算是我的救命恩人吧。”

这下好了，人物关系又复杂一步。王叔和王姐是黄仁俊的救命恩人，王姐是抢走我表哥前男友的女人，我好无奈，我甚至有种预感，我这一辈子可能都走不出黄仁俊这个圈了，我势必要与黄仁俊纠缠到底了。

“我前几天刚回国就赶上王姐订婚，所以特意来给她当个小摄影。”他说着举起了手中的相机，我看到了他右手手背有一条狰狞的伤疤。

我终于找到了说话的机会。“这个是怎么伤的？”

“这是我刚去做战地记者的时候被当地难民用石头打的，他们以为我们也是入侵者。”黄仁俊轻描淡写地说。

“你都去了哪里？”

“很多地方啊，哪里打仗就去哪里。”

“做了多久了？”

“差不多一年吧。”

一年，他已经在狼烟炮火中摸爬一年了，在我为了要不要换新电脑发愁的时候，他可能只能缩在肮脏的战壕中躲避无情的轰炸。我知道他摄影技术很好，但他也绝对没有对摄影痴迷，所以他为什么要做战地记者，仅仅只是因为它不需要学历和年龄限制吗？他都不怕死吗？

“……为什么？”

“嗯？”他没懂。

“为什么要做战地记者，很危险啊。”

“……也还好吧，只是偶尔危险。”

“你都不害怕的吗？”

“但是总要有人做啊。”

“我不希望你做。”糟糕，这句话的真心太浓，说出口之后我又想哭了，但我不能停，反正已经说了，不如就把它一次全部说完，“黄仁俊，我不希望你做那么危险的工作，我想让你平平安安的……”

“罗渽民。”他打断我，把我装进他的眼睛里，“你太天真了。世界从来都不是平安的，你看不到危险不代表没有危险，很多人其实都生活在水深火热里。你也应该知道的，我的人生从出生起就没有平安两个字了，两年前我离开那里，就注定我以后的人生也不可能平安，你说的那种活法不适合我，我也没机会用那种方式活了，我连本名都不可以光明正大的用。我也没那么善良，我永远没办法笑着提起他们，甚至现在和你说话都让我难受极了，我都要恨死他们了，怎么可能平安？”

他说完这段话我才明白，他其实变了，战地记者把他磨的一针见血了，他说的没错，我们以为世界是和平的只是因为我们周围没有危险。我以为他可以平安过活只是因为我不再替他恨了。其实世界一直是动荡的，他也没有原谅一切，都是我的自作主张，我确实太天真了。

“可是……”我觉得我是要说些什么，我也应该说些什么，可我说不出来，我的语言系统已经失灵。

“罗渽民，我很谢谢你在高中的时候肯帮我，但是……”

但是？

“但是我不想再纠缠那些了。”

“你不要担心我了，其实战地也没什么不好的，至少炮火带来的危险都能看得见。”他笑着，还是那样温润而泽，又拒人千里。“典礼快开始了，等下你去找个座位坐好吧。”

我有种不好的预感，所以在他转身离开之前，我问他，我们以后还能再见面吗？他的身影顿住了，在那一刻我仿佛从他挺拔纤细的背影中看到了老黄的影子，他摇摇头，对我说：最好不要。

洋节总能给我带来不一样的体验，两年前的万圣节我心痛彼得潘的不幸福，两年后的平安夜我又为他的不平安流泪。黄仁俊，温柔又绝情的黄仁俊，他要和过去告别了，他不想再提起那些难堪的过去了，我是他过去中唯一的变数，他感谢我，但却没有把我划分到过去之外，所以他也要和我告别了。我有点恨他，可更多的还是爱，我知道这份爱在短期内不可能消失，它会作为养分，催促我的成长。

 

父亲

那次之后黄仁俊只来过一次学校，听说是来请假的，他是赶在我们上课的时间来的，前后不过十分钟，因此没有人注意到他的动向，他也免遭了被围观的厄运。我不知道他具体申请到什么时候，但是校长给他放了一个长假，一直到高考那天，他都可以不来学校，当然高考他都可以选择不去。这种情况在我们这个抓重点的私立高中是不曾出现的，我们学校面子工程做的很足，像黄仁俊这种聪明的第一名，校长是不会放过宣传利用的机会的。那为什么她肯答应黄仁俊的申请呢？是不是她的心肠也没那么硬，这样做其实是为了满足黄仁俊为数不多的愿望，弥补此前强加到他身上的委屈，我这样猜。

不光是学校，我也没有在平时上下学的那条路上见过黄仁俊，晚自习结束之后路过那条狭窄的平马路，也没见那栋破旧建筑物的一单元402室的灯亮过。他好像突然就在这个世界上消失了。

然而在他不见踪影的这段时间，学校里关于他的传闻还没有停止。隔壁班有一个人说在医院见到了黄仁俊，然后在垃圾桶里看到了他的血检报告，HIV，阳性。

一时间有关他的评价更丰富了，除了那位把消息带到学校来的同学，其他人表现得都跟已经把那张诊断书过目不忘一样，传递八卦的表情带着浓浓的兴奋，描述的内容也栩栩如生，最后还要做出痛心疾首状，说一句就知道同性恋的私生活都很混乱，表达自己对曾经同学的惋惜之意，然后他们就可以贴上正经人的标签了。

黄仁俊已经一个多月都没来过学校了，但是我每天都能听见这个名字，这个传闻出现之后，他们已经不再避讳我，开始光明正大地评价黄仁俊的是与非，我明白他们的意思，反正黄仁俊已经不在了，我只有一个人，又能掀出多大的风浪。我还是在生气，可是我不想再与他们争辩，自从和李马克父亲打了一架之后，我就开始疲于在这些事情上浪费精力。所以我买了一个耳机，除了上课时间每天都把它塞到耳朵里，有时会放音乐，大多数时间不会。这是班长教我的方法，那个女孩子是少有的对黄仁俊的传闻保持沉默的人，她说这样可以把那些声音过滤出我的耳朵。

我当然不相信那个空穴来风，但黄仁俊消失的太久了，久到我开始怀疑他真的出了事。为了证明我的想法是愚蠢又错误的，我挑了一个晚上偷偷跑到他家敲了门，我敲了很久，屋内一直也没有应答，就在我即将忍不住要报警的时候，门内突然传来了微弱的一声回响，是指节敲在铁门上的声音，很轻，很钝。是黄仁俊吗？我问。门内的人没说话，又敲了一声做回答。我是罗渽民，你说句话好吗？我想确认你的安全。我等了很久，甚至连呼吸都不敢太沉重，我怕一不小心就把屋里的回应错过了。

“我没事。”厚重的铁门把黄仁俊的声线压实了，传到我耳朵里时我需要将它再次过滤加工一遍才能确定这真的是黄仁俊在说话。

“你爸爸又打你了吗？”我问。

“没有。”

“……那就好。”

“嗯。”

“黄仁俊。”

“什么？”

“出来吧，我想见你。”

“……”

他一定没想到我会这么直白，所以他沉默了很久，我的耐心不比以前那么缺失了，我给了他足够的时间权衡利弊。月光从铺满灰的窗户透进来，把每一个台阶都镀上沉暗的颜色，一片云飘过来，月亮被遮住，光里的黑又多了几分。我退后一步，影子融进那片灰蓝。

然后黄仁俊打开门了，他也许是刚洗完澡，浑身还带着湿漉漉的热气，头发也是未干的，软绵绵地趴在他光洁的额头。他面无表情地看着我，他的眼睛一直都很亮，看人的时候总是像一只毫无攻击性的小动物，我从他的眼睛里看见了云层背后的月亮。

 

2015.12.27  
路灯比月光更亮，黄仁俊和罗渽民并排坐在院子里的长椅上，那上面都是积雪，两人打扫了很久才腾出一个可以容纳身躯的地方。黄仁俊的外套也没有很厚，罗渽民翻遍了全身，最后遗憾地发现自己只有一条围巾可以称为保暖的外物。他把围巾给黄仁俊围上，黄仁俊不肯，两人互相推拒了很久，都怕对方冻着，最后决定还是一起围。罗渽民的围巾是父亲的学生从国外带回来的，上等的羊毛制品，刚接触到皮肤就传来暖意，罗渽民顺理成章地往黄仁俊的方向移动了几公分，他身上有沐浴液的味道，玫瑰味的。

“冷吗？”罗渽民问。

“不冷。”黄仁俊摇摇头，“我也很久没有来外面了，呼吸一下新鲜的空气也是好的。”

“就快要放寒假了。”罗渽民说。

“嗯，我这学期可能都不去上学了。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“……”

气氛突然陷入了沉默，罗渽民不安地抠着长椅上凸起的木片，思考着接下来的话题。

“啊，你喜欢烟花吗？”谢天谢地，他终于想起来了一个。

“还好，怎么了？”黄仁俊问。

“我爸爸前段时间买了很多烟花，说准备在跨年那天晚上放，呃，我的意思是如果你喜欢烟花，跨年那天我可以拿过来一些，我们一起放。”罗渽民说。

“你爸爸让你来找我吗？”

“不让，但是没关系，他管不了我。”

“你……这段时间在学校有没有听到一些，嗯，关于我的事情？”黄仁俊问，语气有些犹豫。

罗渽民的心一下悬空，他还没有做好直面这个问题的准备，手指一顿，一根尖锐的小木刺扎进指甲与手指的缝隙中，剧烈的痛让罗渽民清醒了，他咬咬嘴唇，点头道：“听过。”

“我也没有想到事情会变成这样。”黄仁俊苦笑着摇摇头。

罗渽民悬起的心又一下沉了底，黄仁俊话里的意思很明显，他承认了，他亲口认证了传闻的真实性。在这一刻罗渽民突然失语，指甲被穿透的地方流出血来了，他没有心情理会，低着头静静等候黄仁俊接下去的交代。

“我爸应该也没想到自己快活一辈子最后会死在我妈手里。”黄仁俊说着，语气中说不出是嘲讽还是苦涩，“贫贱命还得富贵人才治的起的病，多好笑。”

“等等。”罗渽民抬起头，他听到了黄仁俊话里的偏差，“你的意思是，得病的是你父亲？”

“是啊。”黄仁俊理所当然地点头，“不然是谁？”

罗渽民也跟着他一块愣住了，等反应过来的时候自己已经紧紧抱住了黄仁俊，黄仁俊太瘦了，肩膀的骨头咯的他们相拥的肌肤都发疼，但罗渽民管不了那么多了，他从来没有像现在这样幸福过，黄仁俊带来的消息是爆炸式的，他彻底洗刷了嫌疑，从此那些传闻真的被盖章成传闻，不再是罗渽民孤独的坚持。但同时罗渽民又开始感到害怕，他突然意识到自己其实也和那些旁观者没有区别，在传闻横飞的日子里，他居然也有对黄仁俊产生怀疑的时刻，不然他怎么会在得知黄仁俊没有得病之后如此庆幸。他自以为是的保护本质也不过是藏的深的排外与歧视，原来他们都是一样的。罗渽民为自己的虚伪感到羞愧。

“不是。你到底怎么了？”黄仁俊不安地扭动着。

“我只抱一会儿就好。”罗渽民把头埋在黄仁俊肩膀上，声音发闷，“对不起。”

黄仁俊感到疑惑，“嗯？为什么道歉？”

“对不起。”罗渽民又说。

“所以说到底为什么要道歉啊？”

“对不起……对不起……”

“啊……你！唉算了。虽然不知道你为什么要道歉，但是只要说没关系就对了吧？”

“对不起。”

“没关系。”黄仁俊的声音还是很轻，他把手从罗渽民的怀抱中抽出，然后缓缓回拥住罗渽民颤抖的身体，他们还戴着同一条围巾，使他们之间的距离变得更近，“没关系。”黄仁俊再次重复。

 

2015.12.31  
黄仁俊醒的很早，外面的天还灰蒙蒙的，月亮与太阳同时出现在天空，不知是谁借了谁的光。老黄又喝酒了，自从他发现自己得了病之后酗酒行为更严重，暴力出现的也更频繁，他并不常回家，但每次回家都要破坏些什么，有时是残损的家具，有时是黄仁俊。

卧室的门被蛮力撞开时，黄仁俊知道，今天的难又要轮到他受了。

“都他妈几点了你还睡！老子，嗝，老子回来了你不知道吗！”

黄仁俊还是安静地躺在床上，没有对老黄的话做出反应。这是他一向的应对方式，平常老黄也都坦然接受，更加卖力地骂一骂就结束了，但是今天的老黄不知搭错了哪一根神经，好像一定要从黄仁俊这里得到回应似的，一句接一句地不罢休，浓重的酒气从嘴里重新返回空气中，黄仁俊难耐地皱眉，胃里一阵绞痛。

“你他妈的什么意思，看不起老子是不是！怎么了，得了那什么狗屁艾滋就不是你老子了？我告诉你，哪怕我死了我也是你老子！少他妈拿晦气脸对着我，跟你妈一样，都特么是贱货！”

“听说你不喜欢女的啊，知道吗男人和男人才更容易得这病，我看你也是早晚的事！看你一直和姓罗的那小子走的挺近，赶紧让他注意着点，不要被你给染上了。”

黄仁俊倏的抬起头，冰冷地望了老黄一眼。他从来没有用这样的态度对待老黄，老黄吓了一跳，更加敲定黄仁俊这是在和他叫板，窗外有人在放炮竹，老黄的嗓门和爆破声同时响起，震的窗户玻璃也跟着嗡嗡直响。

“你这么看着我干嘛！我哪句话说错了？！老子骂那姓罗的你不舒坦是不是！”

“罗渽民和我没关系，你不要牵扯到他。”黄仁俊别过脸，不去看老黄暴怒的状态。

“放屁！没关系？没关系他帮你打个屁的架！你是老子的种，流着的也是老子的血！你少在这不服，没有老子你能活这么大？”

黄仁俊慢条斯理地从床上坐起，冷笑着反问道：“你有资格说这种话吗？”

“怎么没资格？我看你今天是想反天了是吧！你给老子起来！”老黄手脚并用，扯着黄仁俊的胳膊把他从床上拽到地上，一边用脚狠狠踢他一边说，“你给老子听清楚了，是你妈当年死乞白赖求着我才他妈有的你，你还有脸在这跟我摆上谱了！怎么了，觉得有姓罗那小子帮你了就有底气了？！”

黄仁俊接连几天都没有好好吃饭，被老黄这么一踢整个人像是散了架，压根没有还手的力气，他把自己蜷缩成小小一团，艰难地用手护着头。老黄的鞋底是劣质的塑胶，被外面的天一冻硬的跟砖头似的，黄仁俊躺在那里，感觉身上每一处被鞋底扫过的地方都掉下一块皮，一遍一遍的，他要被冷硬的鞋底削成一根棍子了。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己已经死了，疼痛的反应比不过老黄的攻击，浑身也已经开始变得麻木，大脑比往常还要混沌，甚至一呼一吸之间都要耗费他所有的力气。老黄还是没有停下，那个男人在打人的时候永远有用不光的力气，黄仁俊睁着眼睛，剧烈的疼痛让他流下了眼泪。他突然不想再保护自己，就这样死了吧，他想，不需要棺椁与墓碑，把他随便埋在哪一个地方就好，他要变成泥土，每到春暖花开的时候和万物一起复苏。可是……他突然想到了，可是今天他和罗渽民约好了要一起跨年来着。

他依然想要死去，可是今天不行。

逆来顺受的奴仆开始反抗的时候，施虐的主人多数都会出现几秒钟的空白，黄仁俊很精准地抓住老黄这几秒的诧异，如同一条鱼灵活地从他身下滑了出去。他身上只穿了一套单薄的睡衣，但他管不了那么多了，迅速向外跑去。门外冰冷的风一瞬间将他打透，刀一样地砍在肿痛的伤痕。从黄仁俊家到罗渽民家的小区要经过一小段废弃的小桥，桥下是工厂倒出的废水垃圾，此时已经结成了乌黑肮脏的冰面。那里很少有人经过，黄仁俊拖着受伤的身体一步一步艰难地挪着，老黄很快追了上来，从后面扑过来扯住黄仁俊的头发把他压在地上，破旧的小桥发出了危险的嘎吱声。结了冰的地面十分冷硬，黄仁俊忍着痛与老黄厮打在一起，但他的力气不敌老黄，很快败下阵来。

“你想让全世界都看看你这副倒霉样吗！好啊，老子今天就让大家看看，你跑啊，你不是有能耐吗，你跑啊！”老黄骑坐在黄仁俊身上，左右开弓地挥拳，“他妈的，老子作了孽才会生出你这狗杂种！”

“狗杂种也要有狗才有效的！”黄仁俊被打得眼前发黑，却也不服输地吼着，“你连禽兽都不如！”

老黄目眦欲裂，手上的力气又加大，“你他妈的找死是不是？”

“你除了死还会说什么！你以为这镇上有谁想让你活着吗？！”

“我去你妈的！”老黄站起身，狠狠一脚踏在了黄仁俊的肚子上，“你他娘的以为你自己是什么好东西？贱货生出来的东西能有多高贵！浑身都是贱骨头，你他妈才是趁早死了最好！”

“你以为我又有多想活着！你以为我很喜欢这种遭人白眼的日子吗？你那么讨厌我，为什么不早就杀了我！干脆在我妈死的时候就一并把我杀了多好！又何必让我活着招你的恨！你又有多高贵，我们还不是都一样，就算下地狱也要一起的下贱人！既然你那么恨我妈，为什么当初还要和她结婚，又为什么让她生下我！！！”

冰凉的雪被黄仁俊的体温捂化，他被高大的老黄压在身下，得不到动弹的机会，身下的雪水浸湿他的头发，与眼角流下的眼泪混成一团。老黄本来还在打他，听到他这么问却突然停下了攻击的动作，黄仁俊的脸上有一大片血污，被眼泪洗刷过后变成淡粉色，静静地覆盖在皮肤上。他的衣服由于剧烈地厮打变得破烂不堪，头发也乱糟糟地散在脑后，这画面看起来有些触目惊心，老黄愣了很久，最后像是看到了什么可怖的怪物一样逃离似的连续退了很多步。呼啸的凉风席卷两人，黄仁俊只轻轻动一下就感到浑身每一个关节都钻心的疼，他强撑着把自己从地上支起，老黄低着头站在一边，没再看他一眼。这场暴力活动也许就这样结束了，黄仁俊松了一口气，他不了解老黄，不知道他此刻的状态象征着什么，但至少他们之间的对峙已经耗光全部力气，他们都没有精力再开启下一轮的撕咬扑杀。

“爸爸。”黄仁俊叫着，他几乎没有叫过爸爸，这两个字出口令他感到十分陌生，像是来自另外一个国家的语言。喉咙烧灼般地痛使他的声带撕裂，他接下去的话也变得支离破碎，“我以前期待过的，期待你有一天能变成妈妈说的那个温柔的可靠的男人，可后来我才发现，你不会的。”黄仁俊说着，左边眼角滑下一滴眼泪，“妈妈直到最后都爱着你，是你的懦弱让整件事变成了悲剧，你不该怪她。”

老黄蓦地抬起头，眼里猩红的血丝覆盖昏黄，他怒视着黄仁俊，仿佛下一秒就要扑过来把他撕碎。可黄仁俊已经不想再和他纠缠下去了，他要离开这里，也许是继续向前找罗渽民，也许是转身回到破烂的旧楼，总之他不能再在这个地方浪费时间了。常年无人问津的木桥已经腐烂，两人厮打过程中使它的支撑点碎成无数裂块，在黄仁俊起身的瞬间，不堪重负的桥梁发出巨大的断裂声，然后从黄仁俊脚下开始逐渐向四周倒去。老黄先他一步反应过来，在他即将摔下去的瞬间扯住他的胳膊把他紧紧抱在了怀里。

老黄的双臂特别有力，打人的时候是，抱人的时候也是。黄仁俊被他圈在怀里，十几年来的恨与怨也一并被抱住了。他们相拥着跌到桥下，脑袋和石头相互吸引着碰撞出血花，大多数是老黄的，黄仁俊能听到肉体与岩石碰撞发出的闷钝声，可他感觉不到多少疼痛，老黄的身体很结实，他替黄仁俊承担着疼呢。最后一下的声音比较剧烈，像夏日天空降下的一个闷雷，轰动着传到黄仁俊的耳朵里。他们不再移动了，老黄的生命也一块停下了。他的头上破了一个大洞，不住往外冒着粘稠的红白液体，眼睛睁得很大，乌黄的眼白中蓄着一汪泪。爸爸。黄仁俊在心里叫，爸爸，你是不是很疼？老黄的身体还是热的，也没到僵硬的时刻，这还是一具新鲜的尸体，离世的很急促，连一句遗言都没来得及留。黄仁俊愣愣地看着他，心里也被石头砸出了一个大洞，那原本是属于老黄的位置，现在被砸没了。老黄真的死了，早晨的第一缕阳光热烈地照过来，把老黄的身体照高一温。

这么多年黄仁俊是靠着对老黄的恨才咬牙坚持下来的，他在老黄这里争志气，把老黄对他的恶行当动力，老黄说他不行，他就要给老黄证明他是行的，他不但行，还特别行。老黄的操行剥夺了他的自由，老黄的病也让他抬不起头，老黄厚颜惯了，黄仁俊代他害臊。老黄是他一切悲剧的源头，基因写定他们的关系，他早都恶心死了这样的规定。所以他每天都在努力着，想着有一天能够脱离老黄肮脏低俗的骨头，抽芽长成全新的模样，然后给自己和老黄的关系判一个死刑。

比起老黄的死，此刻的黄仁俊更加迷茫，这件事发生的既突然又残忍，在这一刻他意识到曾伴随他无数夜晚的诅咒成真了，从此以后他对老黄的恨与怨都不会再有接收的对象了，老黄即将与他的报复脱节了。老黄市侩，见钱眼开，坑蒙拐骗，在这个小镇上人人喊打。可是现在老黄居然把他护住了。那个混乱不堪的、恶毒的、睚眦必报的阴鸷小人在这一瞬间变成父亲了。

黄仁俊眨眨眼，目光所及都是一片猩红，他用了很久才反应过来那是血液的颜色。老黄死了，一句多余的话都没有，只在最后一刻给黄仁俊留下了一个他从未接触过的父亲形象，他突然就不知道该怎么活了。

 

（下）

 

共生

我们乘上了通往邻市的大巴，黄仁俊坐我旁边，身上穿着我带来的羽绒服，苍白的脸色和窗外的积雪融为一体。我该感谢小镇车站不严格的安检系统，能让我们在跨年这天，在小镇上死掉一个人的情况下，顺利地离开。

我父亲这几天都有应酬，压根不回家，我的离开不能引起他的注意。想到这里，我松了一口气。大巴上人满为患，烟味与各类速食产品散发出的怪异味道混杂一起，我的胃先一步做出反应，它排斥这股味道，以痉挛抗议我离家出走的任性举动。我拿起手边唯一一瓶矿泉水，“要喝吗？”我问他。

他低着头，手指搅动在一起，“不了。”，声音很轻。

意料之中——我扭开瓶盖喝了一口水——他的父亲不过才死去一个小时，他现在无措是必然的。

我比警察先一步找到了他，当然这并不在我的预料之中，我根本不知道发生了什么，我出门只是因为家里的泡面吃光了，而我需要在我父亲不在的日子里储存一些食粮罢了。

嘿，这样看来，能在这种日子里遇到黄仁俊，还真多亏了罗老师。

“等一会到了，我先带你去医院买药。”

黄仁俊疑惑的看向我，像是没听懂似的，“什么？”

“……就是，呃，阻断药，艾滋病阻断药，你和你爸爸不是都受伤了么。”我开口解释，莫名地觉得尴尬，“你不要误会，就是以防万一……”

“贵吗？”

“嗯？”

“那个药，贵吗？”黄仁俊低着头，小声问。

“我也不太清楚，不过没关系，我有带银行卡出门。”

“……”

黄仁俊没再说话了，我不知道他心里在想什么，但我大约可以猜出来，老黄浑浑噩噩了一辈子，直到死了也只给黄仁俊留下了一个艾滋病风险，半点值钱的玩意都没有。黄仁俊一定是在努力回想自己家里能够变卖的东西，好让我的好意显得不那么像施舍。但其实他可以不必纠结的，无论是带他离开还是想要为他买阻断药，都是我自愿，这一切与他无关，假如我的意愿让他别扭，那不就变成得不偿失了嘛。

我讨厌他的生疏，所以我告诉他，“你不要想着还我钱，我爸给我留了很多钱，我可以尽情挥霍，那药再贵也不可能超过十万吧？”

“……我只是觉得，你没必要这么做。”他不想要服输，还是小声反驳我。

“你别管我，我可是特别任性，想干什么就干什么，谁拦也不好使。”说罢我瞪大了眼睛，装狠似的看着他，“我劝你别惹我，我生起气来很可怕的，你见识过吧。”

他愣了一下，随后咬了一下嘴唇，慢慢低下头，开口，带着些许软糯的鼻音，“知道了。”

我了解他，这个人心思重着呢，他不可能真的这么乖，他一定是要伺机而动，在我掉以轻心的时候做出让我无法阻止的事情。所以我在瞬间就做出了一个决定，我咬破了我的手指，然后趁他不注意的时候用力按上了他脸上的伤口，我们的血液顷刻融为一体，一抹暗红从他的皮肤往下坠落。

“你干什么！”他用力打开我的手，十分慌张地看向我。

“我碰到你的血了，所以我也必须吃阻断药。”我说，“我要给我自己买药，你就顺便吃一颗吧。”

“你神经病！”他真的气坏了，眼里的愤怒几乎要把我灼伤，整张脸都变得煞白，“罗渽民你是不是活腻了！如果我……我真的感染你怎么办！”

“你又不是一定会有。”看到他这么激动，我反而愈发平静了，“听说阻断药很有效，我们一定都会没事的。”

“你疯了吗！万一不管用呢！”

“那就算我倒霉呗。”

“你！”他被我噎的语塞，一副手足无措的样子，我受用极了，故意逗他——我怎么了？——你讲不讲理啊，如果你真的有事了，你是想让我以死谢罪吗？他质问我。——当然不是了。——那你什么意思！——没什么意思，我喜欢这样。

戏弄黄仁俊是很让我愉快的，因为这位高智商学霸的嘴皮子出奇的笨，我可以像如来玩弄孙悟空那样把他玩弄在手掌心。你脑子有病，神经病，活该你去死。这些话在我听来简直不痛不痒，但我知道黄仁俊已经用光了他所有的贬义词汇，老黄很会用下流话骂人，黄仁俊却不会，他总是能听到老黄的脏话，他自己反而不肯用，也许是老黄的那些形容词让他感到难以忍受，所以他不想把这份痛苦移加到我的身上，尽管我刚刚的行为已经几乎可以算得上是流氓式的威胁。他实在是个心软又善良的人，如果能喜欢我就好了。

 

等到罗渽民和黄仁俊真的到了医院门口的时候，前者才后知后觉地感到没底。当然这份没底与黄仁俊没多大关系，主要是罗渽民自己，他在担心身份证的问题，假如买药需要身份证，那么他就会暴露年龄，医院会不过问家长就卖给未成年阻断药吗？

可是已经再没时间可以犹豫了，他们必须争分夺秒，生命力顽强的病毒随时会入侵黄仁俊脆弱的免疫系统，破坏他正常的身体机制，让他在以日计数的走向里感受细胞的衰竭。黄仁俊会像老黄一样，与定格的命数抗争，也许他会选择放弃，又也许他会奋力抵抗，但无论是哪一种，最终的结果都只有一个——死亡。

罗渽民曾经觉得死亡距离自己很远，这不怪他，他才上高中，还有大把的时间可以挥霍浪费，消磨殆尽的时光带给他的只有大片未知的迷茫，他才刚把一辈子过了个开头，有什么好怕的。可现在不一样了，他的人生里出现了一个黄仁俊，那个纤细沉默的少年打破了他按部就班的日常，他开始期待着能和他产生重合，哪怕只是一点相交他都要欣喜若狂。可以和那个人在一起的时间实在是太少了，在意识到这点时，他就开始畏惧远方的逝世，他不想啊，他们同样年轻着，他的一颗炙热的心还在通通地跳动着，他还喜欢着。遇到黄仁俊之后一切时光仿佛都被加了速，快乐亦或者是痛苦都不足以维持生命的起伏，他们在名为注定的传送带上踽行，通向所有生命既定的结局。黄仁俊不可以有事的，罗渽民想，一辈子本来就很短了，病毒要来凑热闹不就要折寿，这可不行，他还没爱够黄仁俊。

他偷偷看了黄仁俊一眼，瘦瘦小小的人站在他身边，非常安静。也许是未知的环境令黄仁俊感到恐惧不安，又可能是老黄的死去带给他的冲击太大，让他的脸色在冬日阳光的照射下显得异常苍白。低下头揉了揉自己的鼻子，罗渽民轻轻握住了黄仁俊的手，“走吧。”

“罗渽民？”

是熟悉的声音。

罗渽民和黄仁俊一起回过头，女孩乌黑的发丝随风轻轻飘动，仿佛春风里摇摆不定的细柳枝。

“班长？”

女孩子的鼻尖被冻的通红，却还是在看到两人正脸时露出明快的笑容，“真的是你们啊！我还以为我看错了，你们怎么来了？”

罗渽民不知道该怎么回答班长善意的疑问，犹豫着望了黄仁俊一眼，最后决定还是不要多事，总之先打个哈哈把这问题糊弄过去。

“也没什么，就是出来玩，你呢，怎么在这里？”

“我爸爸在这家医院上班，今天值班不休假，我和我妈就来这里找他了，想要一起跨年。”

“哦。”对话暂时结束，罗渽民用余光打量身边的黄仁俊，班长平时在班里对黄仁俊还可以，所以此刻黄仁俊并没有表现出排斥的反应，但也只是勉强对她露出了一个微笑，并没有想要交谈的意思。

“那……你们等一下要去哪里？我对这个城市还算熟悉，要不要我带你们逛一逛？”班长问。

罗渽民望向黄仁俊，像是在征求他的意见。黄仁俊抿着嘴，眉头轻轻皱起，凑到罗渽民耳边小声提醒：“你不是要买药？”

“你不想去？”罗渽民小声问。

“……”黄仁俊沉默了一会儿才再次开口，“去也可以，不过你要先把药吃了。”

“可是，”罗渽民扁了扁嘴，很苦恼的模样，“我不知道买药要不要身份证啊。”

“……不然问一下班长？”

“诶？可是这样她不就知道你……”罗渽民话音未落黄仁俊就从他的手心抽出自己的手，后者抬起头望向对面的女孩子，从罗渽民的角度正好能看到黄仁俊弧度饱满的头顶，像一颗甜蜜蜜的巧克力豆，罗渽民心想。

“班长。”黄仁俊提高了音量，“你知道怎么在医院买艾滋病阻断药吗？”

“哎你等一下啊……”罗渽民被黄仁俊突然燃起的勇气吓到了，手忙脚乱地拉住他想要拦住他接下去的发问，对面的女孩子明显也没想到黄仁俊会问这个，一脸惊异的模样，半晌才磕磕巴巴地回答：“我……我也不太清楚啊，你问这个干……啊不是，就是，呃，我的意思是，你要是想知道的话我可以帮忙问一问，我爸爸有认识的医生……”

“那谢谢你了，班长。”黄仁俊嘴角的笑容蓦地放大，像是真的很开心似的。他很少露出这样的表情，罗渽民一瞬间看呆了，也没有心情再去纠结他刚刚有些反常的举动，只想把这一幕永远印在眼底，带到坟墓里。

班长不是多事之人，黄仁俊家里的事大家或多或少都知道一些，今天他问出的问题她不用细想也知道是什么意思，但她终究是一个外人，她需要做的只是在自己的能力范围内把事情处理好就可以了。她一直以为自己算是理智的类型，可在接收到黄仁俊这个温和的笑容时她才明白其实自己根本就从来没有真正帮到过黄仁俊，她在班上对黄仁俊自以为是的维护根本不起作用，都不如罗渽民愤怒的拳头来得有效。想到这里她突然有点想哭，咬着牙把眼泪憋回去，最后女孩子抬起头，露出青春靓丽的笑脸，“好，我肯定帮你。”

 

有了班长的帮助，阻断药的购买十分顺利，班长的父亲找的医生很负责，开了药之后还不断叮嘱黄仁俊一定要按时做检查，黄仁俊捏着药站在那里，嘴边又挂上了那个很常见的平淡又疏离的微笑。实话说我非常不喜欢他这样笑，太敬而远之了，他好像把自己藏在一个虚伪的严丝合缝的袋子里，拒绝光亮的进入，也拒绝向外界传递信息。不应该这样的，我不喜欢，吃过了山珍海味还能咽下去糠野菜吗，见过了他的真心还能接受假象吗，当然不可能，太强人所难了。

药拿到手，黄仁俊先逼我吞了一颗，没喝水，生生咽了进去，苦的我差点流出眼泪，黄仁俊看到我难受的模样，不知道从哪掏出了一块薄荷糖塞到我嘴里，薄荷糖也很苦，而且很辣，苦辣交织在一起，搅得我五脏六腑都跟着一起翻腾。黄仁俊也吞了一颗，没有再吃薄荷糖，我猜他比我耐苦，或者他可能已经没有多余的糖了。在那一刻我突然觉得我们的生命连结在了一起，就被一颗小小的药丸，我们今后的命运全掌握在它手上，我们被它变成了共生体。

班长没有和我们一起进行接下来活动，临行前她愧疚的看着我们，我却毫不意外，从她父亲用警惕地目光审视我和黄仁俊的时候我就知道了结局。那是一个父亲正常的担忧，流露着摒除一切外物，纯粹的、彻底的爱意。我没有怪他，这很合理。

稍微麻烦的是我和黄仁俊对这个城市都不熟悉，我们漫无目的，即使想逛逛也不知道该从哪里开头。好在黄仁俊脾气不错，也不常抒发见解，他只是安静地走在我身后，然后等着我决定一个最终目标。黄仁俊的依靠让我很欣喜，却也压力山大，我很怕自己选不到他喜欢的地方，我很在意他的想法，他稍微皱一下眉我就要反思自己。

不然我们去吃点东西吧？在一家咖啡厅前面，我提议。好。意外的，黄仁俊答应的很痛快。室内的温度很舒服，我们脱了外套放在一边，黄仁俊身上的衣服都是我的，我在发现老黄死去之后直接把他带到了我家，洗了一个澡换上了干净的衣服之后就带他来到了这个城市，这是一场毫无计划性的旅行，或许用逃亡更合适，我能猜到老黄的死去会给我们那个小城造成多大的轰动，也许他们正翻天覆地的寻找黄仁俊，场面一定非常热闹，毕竟无论怎么说，一条生命的逝去都比跨年更值得纪念。

晚上要一起放烟花吗？我问他。他沉默半晌，接着问我，在哪里放？就在这里吧，今天我们不回去了。听到我这么说，他犹豫了，这样好吗？我嘬了一小口咖啡，有什么不好的，难道你想回去吗？他没说话，只是沉默地看着我。我简直要被他气死了，我就知道，我就知道这个人毫无原则可言，老黄这么多年根本没有为他带来一丁点好运气，他的苦难有三分之二是老黄的功劳，老黄的死去对他来说甚至可以算是解脱，为什么他还是要为他痛苦。

“你想清楚了，回去之后可是有很多麻烦事。”我发誓我用了我这辈子最正经的语气，“如果我是你，我会把这一切交给亲戚处理。”

“……我没有亲戚，你也不是我。”

很好，黄仁俊只用了一句话就把我击败了，我们之间从来都不是对弈，只有他的单方面虐杀。

我和李马克一点也不一样，我实在太在乎黄仁俊了，他多给我一个眼神我就要疯了，我怎么敢消耗他的感情，我连他的呼吸都想珍藏。论原则性我甚至比他还要更差，因为在看到他的眼神的时候，我就已经再也没办法把要与他一起回去的想法敲碎。

好歹把咖啡喝完吧，暖暖身子。我最终让了步。

他看了我一会儿，然后慢慢点了头。

 

 

罗渽民和黄仁俊刚踏上小城的土地就被警察请了去，正如他们所想，老黄的死去给这个小城带来了不小的轰动，但好在没有目击证人，大家发现的只是一个血红的，被冻僵的尸体。黄仁俊是老黄唯一的儿子，尽管老黄从来没有尽到过一个父亲应尽的责任，城里的“热心群众”还是盼望着把这个消息传到黄仁俊耳朵里，他们想看看黄仁俊的反应，万种猜测都不如一见来得真实。

所以在警察带着伪装出的悲痛神情告诉黄仁俊这个事情的时候，黄仁俊就成了在场人的焦点，所有人都以期待的目光盯着他，而他只是在那样露骨的考究下缓慢地翕动嘴唇，平静地说：“我知道了。”

没有眼泪，没有嚎啕，他的反应彻底把大家的期待打碎，可又促生了一种全新的情感。

“这孩子怎么这么冷血？死的人可是他爸爸啊！”  
“我听说他爸爸对他也不好，唉，小小年纪，可惜了。”  
“这是我儿子的校友啊，听说这孩子是同性恋，平时在学校都不和人交流的。”  
“喂喂喂，你不好这么说的呀！这要不是真的可就成了污蔑了。”  
“千真万确，怎么能不是真的！听我儿子说他在学校总是被欺负，我跟你们讲就这样的孩子才容易冲动呢，你看他一身的伤，肯定不知道和谁打了多少架了。”  
“哎呀，老黄身上的伤也不少，不会是这孩子把他爸爸给……”  
“我的老天爷！要是真的弑父，得有多畜牲啊！”  
“可我看他爸爸也不是什么好东西啊！坑蒙拐骗，就差奸淫掳掠了。”  
“那也不好杀人的呀，小小年纪就做出这样的错事，以后还得了？”  
“就是啊，连自己亲爹都能杀，还有什么做不出来的！”

“你们怎么知道是他把黄博森杀死的？”罗渽民和黄仁俊站在一起，半边身子挡在他的前面，捏紧拳头，双目通红地质问那些人，“是谁告诉你们是黄仁俊把黄博森杀死的？！”

人群一下噤了声，有些脸皮薄的人低着头连忙离开了这里，只有少数人还坚持自己的想法，仰着脸与罗渽民对峙，“那你说是谁干的！你倒是把凶手找出来啊！”

“我还以为你们消息有多灵通，结果都只是随便猜的。”罗渽民冷笑一声，“如果不知道就管好自己的嘴，每天乱说话，不怕烂了舌头吗？”

“你！你是谁家的孩子！还有没有教养了！”对方被戳了痛点，毫无形象地大叫起来，有人拉住他，趴在他耳边说了什么，那人的脸色微变，却还是不饶人地接着说道，“怎么博士的儿子就只有这样的素质吗？”

没想到不提这话还好，一提罗渽民更加愤怒，说出的话也变得咄咄逼人，“你说的对，我爸是博士，我可不是，我特别没素质，听说过吗，我曾经和其他学生的家长打过架，你也想试试吗？”

那人被气急了，一边骂着脏话一边冲过来，罗渽民也在气头上，摩拳擦掌地准备大干一场，可那个人比起罗渽民要高大，也强壮很多，罗渽民想要抢占先机，却被黄仁俊拉住了，对方的拳头不带一点含糊，带着冷冽的凉风一块飞过来，黄仁俊一甩手把罗渽民扯到身后，然后在众目睽睽之下硬生生挨了这一拳。

空气仿佛凝结，黄仁俊的嘴角缓缓流下鲜红的血，对面的人没了动作，呆呆地站在原地，罗渽民先他们一步反应过来，心急如焚地拉过黄仁俊，捧着他的脸颊仔细端详，“疼不疼，啊？让我看看，牙齿怎么样，还好吗？脸有感觉吗？骨头呢？怎么样，还能说话吗？你……”罗渽民还想继续说什么，黄仁俊却皱着眉打断了他。黄仁俊似乎真的被这一拳伤的不轻，大脑里昏昏沉沉的半天也没缓过劲来，还好老黄平日里打他要比这样狠得多，身体对于疼痛也有免疫的，即使是在这样的伤痛之下，黄仁俊也能支撑自己把话说的清晰完整。

他的声音比平时听起来要沙哑，却依旧很好听，这样的嗓子比起说话好像更适合唱歌，卷舌平放，顿句和连接同样顺畅，他轻轻地，仿佛吟诗一样吐出几个字，“我没有杀人。”

连周遭的空气也安静下来。

黄仁俊转过身，望向周围看热闹的人群，那些或讽刺或同情的目光悉数砸在他身上，他很少这样把自己完全暴露在别人的目光下，这样的举动令他十分不习惯，他深吸一口气，几乎要站不稳，“我，没有，杀人。”

模糊间仿佛看到老黄站在了他的面前，那是一个干干净净的老黄，没有肮脏的衣服，也没有丑陋混乱的胡须，那是黄仁俊曾经无数次在梦里见到的老黄，是可以被称为父亲的老黄。那个父亲的形象只出现了几秒，很快就转化成了老黄临死前的模样——破烂的着装，脑袋被坚硬的石头戳出了一个大洞，还在汩汩往外冒着鲜血，它与父亲的形象交融，黄仁俊眨眨眼，一滴眼泪毫无预兆地从眼眶滴落。

为什么会这样呢，黄仁俊心想，为什么老黄连最后一点念想也要打破呢，他的父亲明明是光鲜的，怎么在这一刻反而变成了那个把他紧紧抱在怀里的落魄男人，不可以这样的，他和老黄的关系早已被剪碎，怎么老黄只用了一瞬就把这么多年自己的努力给打破，老黄怎么那样自私，留下一片狼藉就走了，把他的父亲也一并带走了。

“我没有，杀人……”黄仁俊的嗓子又开始痛，灼烧一样的痛意让他几乎只能用气音渡出不甚完整的字句，“我……我没有杀了他，我没杀人。”

“……我没有。”他眼里猩红，大滴眼泪从眼角滑落，滴在羽绒外套的立领上，很快晕出一片痕迹。他心里有无数责问，为什么？你们为什么这样怀疑我，明明我什么也没有做，为什么只对我这么残忍呢？这些话仿佛一把把锋利的刀子，一遍一遍地刺在黄仁俊早已千疮百孔的心脏上，只轻轻呼吸都是止不住的疼痛，可他什么也问不出，他的勇气也一并被老黄带走了，他只能在刺骨的怀疑中无力地为自己辩解，“没有，我没有杀人，我没有……”

有人从身后抱住了他，一瞬间像是有了支撑，黄仁俊脱力一般地向后靠去，他知道这个人会稳稳地接住他，他甚至连回头的力气都没有了，罗渽民略显急促的呼吸洒在他的侧颈，黄仁俊闭上眼睛，感觉对方冰凉的眼泪滴落在自己的肌肤上。你怎么也哭了呢？你那么骄傲，怎么也在哭呢。

“黄仁俊。”罗渽民从没有哭的这样凄惨过，只叫出黄仁俊三个字就让他很痛了。他用力吸了一口气，死死捏紧了拳头才让自己接下去的话听起来没那么支离破碎，“要和我回家吗？”

黄仁俊面如死灰，眼角还有未干的泪痕，嘴唇苍白的像一张纸，他闭着眼睛，仿佛已经死了一样，直到最后一刻，罗渽民也没有听到黄仁俊的回答。

 

烟花

2017.12.31  
我回过神的时候，已经站在了学校超市的门口。

我不确定黄仁俊是否在这里，他拒绝我的话还清晰可闻，可我忍不住，我等了他那么久，怎么可能就甘心让他再一次远离我的生活。我要恨死他了，他怎么那样绝情，他什么都知道，却还是选择把我推开，他明知道我爱他，他明知道的。我要把他绑到一个没人的地方，每天同他做爱，我要让他每日接触到的活物只有我，要让他成为我珍贵的藏品。我快要被他逼疯，他那样温柔，可为什么连一点爱都不肯分给我。

黄仁俊从屋里走出来的时候，我还在为脑中的意淫飘飘然，他大概没想到我能出现在这里，都忘记进行表情管理，整张脸上是显而易见的惊异。我好欣慰，他终于不再像一个冰冷的机器。

你怎么在这里？他问我。

这简直是废话，今天学校休息，我出现在这里除了要找他还能做什么？他看了我一眼，似乎也发现了自己的问话有问题，摸摸鼻尖，嘴角冒出雪白轻盈的哈气：要进屋吗？

好。我连忙同意。

屋里没人，摆设也没变，黄仁俊拿出一听可乐递给我，自己捧了一杯热茶慢慢酌着。

他好口是心非，几天前他刚刚发表了和我的绝交宣言，现在却和我在同一间屋子里喝东西。

我们谁也没有说话，我时不时的会望向他，他比高中的时候大方多了，接收到我的目光时不再躲避，甚至可以稳落地回望过来，我恨我自己多情的感官，把他的疏离半分不落地摸清。我低下头不再看他，手里的可乐冒出的气泡沙沙地响，我竖起耳朵专心地听，想要从混沌的杂乱中数出个数。

喝完了就走吧。他坐在收银台里，对我下了逐客令。

我就知道他不会这样轻易放过我。我生气了，为什么？我问他。

他咬了咬嘴唇，对我说：等一下王叔和王姐他们要回来了。

你怕他们见到我？

……不是。

那为什么要我走？

他终于看向我，眼里的光灼伤我的眼球：罗渽民，我以为那天我们已经达成了共识。

那是你自以为是。我的态度很强硬。

他看起来不比我淡定，胸膛由于愤怒剧烈地起伏着，看来这次的对弈是我难得占上风。

“黄仁俊。”我叫了他的名字，很多年没有把这三个字念出来，竟无故添了几分陌生感，“我不觉得你想要摆脱过去的话一定要把我也排除在外。”

他瞪大眼睛看向我，半晌很疲惫地叹了一口气，他似乎有话想说，我突然开始心慌，时间仿佛又回到我们在一起度过的最后一个跨年夜，我甚至不敢眨眼，黄仁俊的虚幻令我恐惧，我怕我眨一下眼他就会消失不见了。

“罗渽民，你没有必要……”

“我说有必要就是有必要！”我站了起来，走到他面前，居高临下地看着他，“我那么喜欢你，我他妈那么喜欢你啊黄仁俊！你连李马克那个王八蛋都能喜欢，为什么就是不喜欢我，你怎么能这样，你没有良心吗？我不会难受吗，只有你的痛苦是痛苦吗？你倒是潇洒，想来就来想走就走，你把人当什么了啊？”

我本来不想哭的，可他实在逼痛我了，没等我的话说完，我就已经泪流满面。我刚刚才发现我根本没那么无私，我没关系只要你能幸福就好，这种话简直就是狗屁，我有关系啊，我做梦都想让黄仁俊爱上我，我几乎把我的全部都给他了，可他为什么不喜欢我呢。我哭的太难看了，鼻涕眼泪都混在一起，黄仁俊抬头看着我，半晌慢慢从椅子上站了起来，我听到他在叹气，可我看不清他，我的眼睛全是水，我能感受到黄仁俊拿出了一张纸巾替我擦眼泪，粗糙的工艺把我的皮肤摩擦的很痛，我在逐渐清明的目光终于把他看清，他好漂亮，玻璃娃娃一样易碎珍贵，波光粼粼的眼里倒映我的蠢样，然后我看到了，他眼中的波纹换了花样，几秒后聚成一片平静的大海，水纹翻涌，化成浪花从他眼角落了下来。

“傻子。”他哭着说。

我没有再给他说下去的机会，我吻了他，几乎把挡在我们之间的收银台撞翻。他的嘴唇很干，相接的时候我尝到了血腥味，我们的呼吸都很重，浓重热烈地混杂在一起，可谁也不想分开。我知道我们都等得太久了，我们的爱意飘在半空，整个屋子被染上放纵的味道，只要有人推开门就可以近距离观察高清无码的真人版伤风败俗，但我不想停下，我知道黄仁俊也不想。

我把手从他的衣服里伸进去，他太瘦了，凸出的肋骨咯的我好疼，我甚至不敢用力摸他，生怕弄痛了他。他被我吻的喘不过气，软绵绵地推开我，红肿的嘴唇开合，正在做一个盛情的邀请：去……卧室。

是他先的。我们翻滚到床上，我真真切切地拥抱到了他，我慢慢吻他，用嘴唇摩挲他的耳垂、光滑的侧颈、锁骨，胸膛…我用尚不成熟的技巧服务他，他急促地喘息，两手圈住我的背，仰起头露出线条柔和的下颚。

他眼角挂着泪，嘴里还在喃喃地念着什么，我凑近去听，听到他在骂我：罗渽民，你混蛋。

他说的对。我好混蛋，我怎么可以忘了，无论是化妆舞会，还是跨年的烟火，甚至是老黄死去的那个早晨，都是我朝他提出了一起的要求，而他没有一次拒绝过。我怎么会忘，他明明从来都没有拒绝我。你骂我吧，狠狠地骂醒我吧。我亲爱的，在那些我感受不到的日子里，你该有多恐慌，你该有多痛恨我的榆木心，我怎么敢大言不惭地说爱你，我甚至连你的心都不懂。是我错了，是我不公平，是我让你受委屈。

进入他的时候，他因为剧痛在我背上狠狠抓了一把，我低下头去吻他泛红的眼角，吻干他的眼泪，含住他的嘴唇把他的细小的咒骂声吞入腹腔。我曾在脑海里无数次想象过我们交欢的场景，无一例外都很激烈，可到了现实我却发现不是这样的，我太爱他了，他痛一点我的心就快滴血，我甚至不敢移动，只能用亲吻缓解他的不适。

我吻了他很久，从额头到锁骨，我在他的肩膀印下我的痕迹，直到他的呼吸由急变缓才敢继续运作。也许是太过紧张，我的额头渗出了一大片汗珠，黄仁俊半面脸陷入柔软的枕头，他用另外半边看我，这一眼让我差点缴械投降。他的眼神过于迷离，脸上的红晕昭示汹涌的情欲正在翻动不定，他像一颗青涩的苹果，挂在枝丫任君采撷。他抬起手，替我擦掉额头的汗水，然后抬起头亲吻我的嘴角。在这一刻我差点哭出来，这可不行，我的角色和黄仁俊不同，我的哭泣不但起不到催情的作用，还会让这场情事变得索然无味。我才不要，我要好好爱他，用生物最原始的本能，抛弃理智与顾虑，与他共同溺亡在泛滥的发泄里。我想我这一辈子都无法逃离他了，他像一汪宁静的湖水，而我是活在那片水里一株最低等的植物，汲取他赐给我的养分生长，有一天湖水干去，我的生命也会随之而去。

最后的一刻，我们互相抱紧了对方，黄仁俊的喘息带上了哭腔，在浓郁燠热的情潮浪屿中，我听到他叫我的名字，对我说我爱你。

 

2015.12.31  
他们坐在罗渽民卧室的床上，黄仁俊靠在罗渽民的肩上沉沉睡着。时间在这一刻仿佛静止，整个世界被隔离在罗渽民房间建立起的结界之外。世界末日吧，罗渽民突然开始祈祷，陨石在这一刻砸下来吧，冰凉的海水把地球覆灭吧，在这一刻我们要一起死去，爱与恨，恩与怨全部遗忘，我将会用最明朗的笑容和我喜欢的人一起迎接属于我们的死亡。

老黄的尸体被送到火葬场火化了，炼尸人见黄仁俊可怜，没有收他的钱。190公分的大男人顷刻间成了一个小瓦罐。黄仁俊抱着老黄的骨灰，没有眼泪可以为他流，只是捏着罐子的指节用力到泛白。是罗渽民全程一直陪着他，事实上黄仁俊比他想象的要坚强很多，也许是他和老黄的关系实在生疏，你会知道怎么对一个陌生人的死亡做出反应吗？

黄仁俊还是和罗渽民一起回了家，老黄死了之后黄仁俊成了众矢之的，老黄生前欠下债的债主把所有的担子压在黄仁俊的身上。他们没有对一个高中生产生同情心，甚至还扬言在两个月后黄仁俊要是还不上钱就要杀了他。罗渽民家成了黄仁俊的暂时避难所，罗老师在这个小城的身份特殊，即便是高利贷也一般不敢惹弄他们，也多亏了这顶值钱的博士帽，让黄仁俊可以在2015年的最后一天不至于留宿街头。

黄仁俊轻轻动了一下，罗渽民低下头去看，对方紧闭的眼睛有张开的趋势，他知道对方是要醒了，抿住嘴唇，罗渽民目不转睛地看着黄仁俊逐渐清醒的睡脸。

“睡得好吗？”

黄仁俊刚清醒，意识还很混沌，窗外的天已经完全黑了，各种烟花炮仗的声音透过窗户传进来，黄仁俊顿了顿，这才反应过来今天是跨年夜。

说来挺不公平的，老黄的死去根本不影响物换星移，它改变的只有黄仁俊的人生。

罗老师今晚仍旧不回家，这正如了罗渽民的愿，他站起身，从床底捞出一个箱子，里面装着大大小小种类不同的烟花，罗渽民拿出一盒仙女棒，还有几个小型礼花，朝着黄仁俊摇了摇，“一起去放吗？”

黄仁俊揉了揉鼻子，有些痒，可能要感冒，他蹲下身子，从箱子里又拿出了两个不用样子的小型礼花，“我喜欢这个颜色的。”

“哦，好，还有吗？”罗渽民全数接过，耐心地问他。

“嗯，没有了，就这些吧。”黄仁俊站起身，套上了外套。

门外的烟花盛宴还在继续，罗渽民看了一眼时间，距离盛大的烟火晚会还有一个小时。这个小城平时没什么庆典活动，每年最热闹的也就是这最后一天，罗渽民提前打探好了看烟花的位置，带着黄仁俊一起前往的时候那里还空无一人。

“看，这里很空旷，等一下烟花宴开始之后这里看的绝对很清楚。”罗渽民笑眯眯的看向黄仁俊，一脸的求夸奖。

黄仁俊只是轻笑了一下，没有多说什么。他从袋子里找出两根仙女棒，一根递给罗渽民，另外一个根拿在自己手里。今晚的温度很低，黄仁俊的手没一会儿就被冻得通红，他把仙女棒点燃，借着爆破的微光一块点燃了罗渽民手中的。

这实在是一根很温和的烟花。黄仁俊蹲在地上，目不转睛地盯着它们看。他很少放烟花，老黄从来没有给他买过，他自己一个人也不想去搞跨年活动，好像生来就被摒除在热闹之外，只有无边的孤独紧紧包裹着他。

可是在某一天，有一个人义无反顾地闯进了他的生活，那个人乖张任性，脾气比牛还要硬，却偏偏对他温柔至极，他的关心十分笨拙，却满含爱意与真诚。太温暖了，黄仁俊从来没有被像这样对待过，只接触过一下就让他再也不想离开。可是不行啊，他们生活在截然不同的世界里，那个人的生活明媚、精彩，自己的人生晦暗、阴沉。他怎么忍心把那样明亮的人沾染上污浊。生物的本性都是驱光，我们渴望着光芒，用尽一生寻找适合自己的那个暖源。黄仁俊清楚的知道自己已经找到了，可是他不可以，他没有勇气迈出那一步。罗渽民的笑脸在仙女棒的火花背后若隐若现，黄仁俊歪着头看着他，眼底酸涩，他实在好看，即使扔到娱乐圈也会是佼佼者，这样的人，为什么会喜欢我呢？我不值得，我不配，我是灾难的载体，罗渽民那么干净，我怎么敢把他弄脏。

一根仙女棒很快放完，罗渽民像是起了兴致，从袋子里又拿出了几根，放在一起点燃，还同时点燃了一个小型的烟花。黄仁俊被噼里啪啦的声音吸引了注意力，但他也只是看了一眼，很快就把视线又移到了罗渽民的身上。他的确是小孩子心性，一束小烟花就让他兴奋不已。黄仁俊一动不动地看着他，黑夜里的烟火绚丽夺目，更加迷人的却是罗渽民的笑脸，怎么会那么漂亮，黄仁俊看着看着就流下了眼泪，他舍不得，可他必须要离开了，老黄的死去带给他无数麻烦，这些麻烦只要他自己来承担就好了，他不舍得把无辜的罗渽民拖下水，可他更舍不得的是离开罗渽民，他的光源，他那么夺目的光源，他就要把他丢弃了。

天空上绽放第一个盛大的烟花，罗渽民惊呼一声朝天上看去，色彩在他眼中渲染，被他眼里的细波荡漾成水墨画一般。黄仁俊站在他背后，假如罗渽民这个时候回过头就会看到黄仁俊泪流满面的样子，可他没有，黄仁俊放下了心，肆无忌惮地哭了起来。

他也说不上自己为什么这么难过，好像在此刻他才终于明白在这世界上可以称为亲人的人已经全都离他远去了，而他也即将在烟火晚会结束之后离开他的爱人，从此的喜怒哀乐都不再有人分享，孤单终于彻底变成了他人生的主格调。

我的爱人，我的光源，我要走了，我无法对你做出帅气的告别，我连忍住不要邀请你和我一起离开都用光了所有的力气，请你一定要幸福，在未来的日子里一定要用力发光，你天生就该被别人仰望，请你不要走下神坛，我是你虔诚的信徒，请宽恕我在今后的日子里擅自把你当做我的信仰，看成支撑我活下去的支柱。你是我的爱人，是我的月桂树，是我永远记挂在心的月亮。我还爱你，可我不能再留下了，亲爱的神明大人，请保佑他，保佑他平安度过一生，我愿用我一生的运气，换他此生再无变数与低谷。

最后一束烟花炸开来时，黄仁俊听到罗渽民对他说：“我们以后每一个跨年夜都一起看烟花吧。”

黄仁俊擦干脸上的眼泪，笑着说：“好啊。”

 

他失约了。我们看过烟花回了家，半夜的时候黄仁俊独自起身打算离开，他没有行李，只拿走了他父亲的骨灰盒。我躺在床上装睡，听着他窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声音，最后他停下，在我的床边站住，如果我现在睁开眼就可以揭穿他的计划，我可以像之前一样厚着脸皮朝他撒娇，使出浑身解数扮演一个无赖。可是我没有，我意外的十分淡定，直到他开门，彻底离开我的家，我也没有睁开眼。

其实我早就知道他要走，他今晚看烟花的时候一直在哭，那个时候他就已经把计划定了下来，我根本没本事留住他。等到他真的离开的时候我反而觉得轻松极了，此前那些提心吊胆的感觉也跟着他离开的事实一并消失了，啊，他终于走了，我绝情的黄仁俊，他还是丢下我离开了。他没有给我留下任何信息，我也猜不到他会去哪一个城市，我应该恨他的，恨他坚决，恨他冷漠。可我知道我已经没有机会了，我的恨意只会灼伤我自己，连他的分毫都伤不到。那就忘了吧，忘记对他的爱，也忘记恨，让黄仁俊消失在我的世界里。眼泪还是流了下来，认识黄仁俊之后我简直成了一个哭包，太菜了，根本不像我自己，也许从我爱上黄仁俊的那刻起我就已经不是我自己了，原本的罗渽民早就被我对黄仁俊汹涌的爱意杀死了。

我会学会的，我会在你不在的日子里努力成长，我会渐渐习惯你离开的每一天，我会把曾经的纠缠当做南柯一梦，我会让我的人生和你的彻底分开成两条平行线，就像你期待的那样。我这样做的话，你就会满意了吗，黄仁俊。那么到时候，你可以喜欢我了吗。

 

在巴别塔轰塌之前

黄仁俊再次出发去战场的那天，我去送了他。机场的人很多，候机的这段时间我们找了一个咖啡厅坐着休息，摩卡蒸腾的热气氤氲了空气，黄仁俊坐在我的对面，一口一口地酌着杯中的饮品。

我们沉默，我对他很少有无言的时候，可是现在我什么话也说不出来，我好痛，是黄仁俊拿着尖刀一下一下刺烂我的心脏，他怎么这么狠心呢，全世界有那么多工作可以做，他怎么偏偏选了最残忍的一个。他又要丢下我了，在大义和私情面前他想也没想地放弃了我。你要乖，我会很快回来，等我回来我们再一起看烟花。他又在骗人，他哪一次去战场不是抱着必死的决心去的？他早就做好准备了，他冲他同僚交代好后事，唯一遗憾的是没办法再看一眼祖国的太阳。他那么坚决，义无反顾地奔向每一次生死未卜。我早该知道的，他大义凛然，用自己的命换其他人几滴鳄鱼的眼泪，多么伟大。他做了所有人的英雄，却成为了我的逃兵。

一壶咖啡很快喝光，登机的时间也快到了，黄仁俊把杯子放下，手指交缠在一起，似乎有话想要对我说。我在等，我倒要看看他能说出什么圣母话来。可他最终什么都没说，只是走到我对面轻轻揉了揉我的头发。

他手指很凉，一壶咖啡也没把他暖化，我抓住他的手。——你要走了对吗？——我会很快回来的。——很快是多快？一个小时？一天？一周？一个月？——罗渽民，你别这样。——我又哪样了？我不想让你去，我不想让你走。——我们不是已经说好了嘛。——我反悔了不行吗？你走了我会很难受，我会活不下去。——你不要那么幼稚，我一定会很快回来的，我保证，好吗？

不好。他又这样，接收到我的怒意也不在乎，我不舍得消耗他，他却舍得浪费我，我的每一次让步都无法撼动他分毫，在他心里说不定一只濒死的蚂蚁都来得比我有价值。我只是爱他，我又做错什么了，我才不在乎他在别人心中有多么光明伟岸，我只爱他，想和他在一起，这是再稀松平常不过的事，怎么到了我这里就变成了奢望。为什么每一次都要我放弃呢，他怎么不肯为我妥协呢，他好贪婪，我把他看得比神明还重，有我的供奉还不足够吗，何必要靠朝不保夕实现价值。

我有无数的质问要脱口而出，如果我的克制减弱半分，机场的咖啡厅就会成为观赏景点，所有人都会来围观我这个为爱疯狂的傻子。好在我被黄仁俊伤得多了，知道用哪里阻挡才会不痛了，所以我只是憋红了眼眶，在他柔和的目光下咬牙说出：你走吧。

在他进入登机口之前，我叫住他。我问他：你那天说的你爱我，是真的吗？

周围的人因为我的问话而停下，就连忙碌的安检人员也多了一秒的停顿。我们成了一切的焦点，可我不在乎，我早就过了会为不和谐的目光感到羞愧的年纪了。黄仁俊停下，回头看我，半晌他笑了，声音很轻，我却听得很清楚：等我回来就告诉你。

他卖了个关子，同时也给我留下了盼头，他知道漫长的等待对我来说过于无趣，我心里有个答案，被套在罩子里，黄仁俊把它锁住了，我没勇气打开。他转身继续往里走，我和他隔了十几米，在他即将拐过弯的前一秒，我冲他喊，像是做出承诺：我一定等你！

他没有回头，抬起手朝我比了一个ok的手势，再然后他拐进了弯道，我就再也看不到他了。

 

战事更加严峻了。自从黄仁俊离开，我每天搜索的词汇频率最高的就是他去的地方，我以前不是很关心战事新闻，可现在我几乎每天都在搜索战况，金道英被我的改变吓到了，他差点以为我要退学去当兵保家卫国。有那么一瞬间我确实是这么打算的，这样说不定能让我更加接近黄仁俊的世界。

网上时常会更新有关战事的照片，每一个我都要点进去看，我用眼睛测量角度，与黄仁俊的审美做审度，我猜测哪张是他的作品，哪张是他用修长纤弱的手指按动相机定格下的。黄仁俊在搞艺术这方面一直有很高的造诣，连炮火连天的战场都能让他拍出残损的美感来。我曾看过他拍的照片，每一张都震撼人心。我知道的，黄仁俊什么都做的很好，假如他的世界没有老黄，他就会靠着优异的成绩取得应有的荣誉，成为一名科学家，得上诺贝尔奖为国争光。他会成为所有人的骄傲，站在奖台上高傲地审视众生，而不是像现在这样，待在一个随时可能丧命的地方，使用假名度过无数死神睥睨的夜晚。

他对我不够公平，世界对他更不公平，他受的苦是我的百万倍，所以我愿意把我的爱无保留地倾倒给他，他从来没有被人好好爱过。

不光是照片，我还到处搜索牺牲名单，那样不平安的地方每天都有人死去，所有人被收集在一张不够清晰的图片上，密密麻麻地排列成我看不懂的字符。我趴在上面细细地找，一边找一边又提心吊胆，我生怕在上面看到黄仁俊的名字，幸运的是我一次都没有在上面发现他。

可我还是找不到他，他没有给我留下联系方式，也从来没有给我打过电话。我每天把他的推特翻无数遍，他不知道我找到了他的推特，为了防止这个秘密败露我还特意开了一个小号和他互动，说是互动，其实也就只是我的单方面点赞，黄仁俊在社交网络上也是出奇的高冷，任凭我怎么给他发私信他都视而不见。不过也有可能他确实没看见，黄仁俊发推的频率不高，几个月才可能发一条，其中多数是他拍的风景照。

我开始强迫自己不数着日子过活，一大半的时间花费在睡觉上，饭也有一顿没一顿地吃，余下得空的时间全部用来想黄仁俊。我真的好想他。从认识他那天我就开始想他，见不到他会想，见到他了还会想。想他已经成了我生活的习惯，它像是日益增长的藤蔓把我紧紧裹住，在我身上深深扎根，哪怕他站我面前我还是控制不住地想他，好像他是从我心上掉下去的肉，让我的心永远缺了一块。不数天数的话日子就会过的非常快，我眼见着白了一个冬天的积雪日渐融化，从万物沉寂复苏成姹紫嫣红。

距离他离开，已经过了一个月了。

比起一个月之前，我的心境已经改变许多，我开始逐渐步入正轨，不再纠结于牺牲名单，也交到了一些朋友，可我仍然在想他，我心里的缺口隐隐作痛，在某些难眠的夜里我会突然觉得我可能永远也见不到黄仁俊了，这其实是一直萦绕在我心头的想法，只是它被我压抑太久，只有在阴郁围绕的夜晚才敢出来透透气。我在荒芜的夜里感受寂寞，捏着衣襟渴望黎明来临，我大汗淋漓，计算我与黄仁俊的时差，不可以的，他还没有回答我的问题，我泪眼朦胧，恍惚间看到黄仁俊临行前逆光的身影，他说他回来会告诉我答案，他只是来的慢了一点，我怎么可以放弃等待。在那一瞬间我燃起了希望，同时又觉得好悲凉，第一次认识到自己居然这么无力，黄仁俊那个虚妄的承诺此刻居然变成了我的支柱，我的爱人，你亏欠我那么多，等你回来后一定要好好爱我。

于是我又开始了漫长的等待，牺牲名单上面仍旧没有黄仁俊的名字，我抱着一丝微弱的期盼苟延残喘，拜托我身边所有人帮我收集消息，我甚至找到了李马克，印象里他家非常有门路，如果他肯帮我，事情一定会顺利很多。我成了一个病急乱投医的庸人，李马克惊异的神情至今还在我脑海里定格，好在他没有那么恶趣味，又或许他真的想要赎罪，在得知我要找的人是黄仁俊之后，他几乎没有犹豫，立刻就答应了。尽管如此，我们之间的关系还是很糟糕，我们互相视对方为眼中钉，一切的通力合作只为黄仁俊。也许是战事的确到了白热化阶段，即使是李马克那样的家庭也很难从战场上得到消息，日子一天天地飞过，我和李马克每天重复一样的对话。

有消息吗？  
无。

有消息吗？  
无。

有消息吗？  
无

……

回复信息终于从无变成有的那一天，我刚刚进行完一场随堂小测。我看得出李马克非常激动，回复有的时候还接连打了一串感叹号。我立刻从课堂脱身，打了一辆车就直奔李马克家。黄仁俊还活着，他刚到那里没多久战争就进入了非常严峻的阶段，在某一个夜晚，平民的休憩地遭到轰炸，黄仁俊和他的同事们加入了医护队，在救人的过程中被炮火击中，经过全力抢救保住了性命，最近几天就要回国。

我听得心惊肉跳，原来他的世界比我想象的还要危险，我每一个安睡的深夜都有可能是他历经的新一轮枪林弹雨，我的爱人，原来你比我认知之中更加勇敢，我突然不想再见到你了，我庸俗又胆怯，肤浅又自私，你竟也肯接受我的爱，我是不是让你受尽委屈。

李马克再一次愣住了，他没想到我就真的这么不顾形象地在他面前哭了起来，我相信我哭的一定很丑，可是此刻除了哭再没有别的反应可以抒发我的心情。黄仁俊就快回来了，他还活着，我即将见到我日夜盼望的爱人，原来哭才是人类最原始的反应，难过了会哭，高兴了会哭，眼泪洗刷浊世的困扰，人类使哭泣成为情绪的载体。

我已经无所谓丢脸了，即将见到黄仁俊的雀跃充盈着我，我即将在一个和煦温暖的春日，迎接我的爱人。

 

黄仁俊坐在轮椅上被别人推出来，我隔的老远一眼就看见了他。他瘦了非常多，头顶缠着一圈厚厚的纱布，他没有想到我会出现在这里，瞪大眼睛看着我，然后猝不及防地流下了眼泪。

我蹲在他面前，和他一起流泪，我抬起头和他接吻，慢慢吻干他的泪，他哭的太凶，眼泪很快把我们的衣领全部打湿。我跪在地上抱住他，把头埋在他的肩膀，他身上有消毒水的味道，顺着鼻腔爬进我的大脑，让我每一根神经都跟着他痛。

他哽咽着，喉管里发出呜呜的声音，李马克告诉我了，他的喉咙吸入了太多火药灰尘，从此以后很难再像以前那样正常地发声了。我早就有心理建设了，也早就做好觉悟了，无论他变成了什么样子，我都会爱他，漫长的等待把我耗尽，人生中的变数经不住精力的花费，我将一直爱他，直到年华逝去。

罗……渽民。他用力地挤压喉咙，艰难地吐出几个支离破碎的字。

我知道他是有话想要告诉我，我凑到他身边，仔细地听。

我好疼，差一点就要死掉了。他的声音很弱，几乎只剩下气音，他剧烈地喘息着，眼泪滴在我的耳尖。可是我还想和你一起看烟花，所以就回来了。

这一瞬间，我突然想起来了，其实他很久之前就已经给过我答案了，在我刚刚发现他的推特的时候，曾经有一段文字令我印象很深：

「《圣经》中提到，在巴别塔出现之前，世界上的人们都是说着同一种语言的，而人们为了能够更接近天堂，所以开始建造巴别塔。上帝认为人类亵渎了他的权威，因此为了阻止这座通天塔的出现，上帝开始让人类说不同的语言，使人类之间无法沟通交流，人类自此各散东西，巴别塔的建立也就此失败。人类是多么渺小又自大的生物，我们妄想与神明并肩，所以活该如此。这是上帝给我们的惩罚，他用如此孤独的方式削伐着人类的狂妄。

可世界上曾有一个人能够听懂我的，我的哭我的笑，我的痛苦亦或者是我的幸福，那个人都懂的。我时常会想，他现在还好吗？我们下次见面时，他会守约吗？他是否在这样无边的孤寂中感受到我的心意了呢。而我又想，他可能早就知道我的爱了，在人类仍然可以互通的时候，在巴别塔轰塌之前，我们也许早已和对方说过我爱你。」

这些话似乎已经耗光了他所有的力气，我握住他的手，感受他浑身止不住的颤抖。他看着我，眼眶通红，眼泪氤氲着柔和的雾气落在我的心上。我抬起头，把每一帧画面定格在眼底，在他新的一颗眼泪聚集滴落之前，我抬手将它拂去，然后我问他，要和我一起回家吗？

他像是没听懂我在说什么一样，歪着头看了我好一会儿，眼泪连成线掉在地上，半晌，他点头，用了很大的力气，好。

 

——全文完。


End file.
